The Life And Love Story Of Rose Marion Tyler
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Won't go into detail warning the Time Lord Doctor is not going to come off nicely until later 11Rose, JackRiver, 10.5Rose, AmyDanny, slight TenRose onesided 11River, APRW, DFKM, OHTS, GCRW, IJTJ, MSMSJ, JTPT party animals crossover HET, PREG.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any such claim to Doctor who or any of the characters they belong to Russell T Davies and Steven Moffett and the BBC. I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only.**_

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose Tyler wiped away a tear as she sat in front of her laptop. She thought of the Time Lord-Human-Metacrisis Doctor she had come to realise too late that she loved him just as much as his full Time Lord counterpart in the other reality. If only she had not realised too late, nor been far too blinded and caught up by her love and hatred for his other self.

She closed her eyes as she accessed both his and her own memories, slowly drifting into her memories, a place she found herself in quite a lot in the past months. She thought back on why they were in Cardiff to begin with and what had led them to the tragic disaster that eventually did happen.

She thought of how she and John had been called into work on a certain day four months after they had arrived in that reality. They worked part time for Torchwood three, Cardiff, where the head of that branch was none other than that realities version of Captain Jack Harkness. This was something which both Rose and John were delighted to discover when they decided to take on part-time positions at that branch.

John and Rose worked part-time for Torchwood, having decided get out of that realities London, and as far from Jackie Tyler as possible, whilst still in the same reality. This was entirely for John's benefit. It was after six weeks of being back in that reality, that both she and Pete were terrified that John and Jackie were going to end up killing each other if they did not at least put a fifty mile radius between the arguing pair.

Pete was able to understand what his wife could not. That being that John was not responsible for Rose's pregnancy. No, that responsibility went straight to the Time Lord in the other reality. He got the fact his twin grandchildren had two hearts each, meaning they were not John's, who only had one heart and was not Time Lord enough to produce children with two hearts.

Pete also understood that Rose and The Doctor had spent one night together during the time after they fought The Daleks on the Crucible and won. They had made love that same night after The TARDIS was recharging before she even attempted to try and crossover the void and into the other reality.

Jackie Tyler still could not let go of the fact Rose had yet again had her heart broken and left on that same cursed beach in Norway. But worse yet, he had not only left her behind, but with another version of himself, as well as managing to in fact unknowingly get her pregnant.

She constantly badgered John over what his counterpart had done. He was not present to take Jackie's abuse, so who better than his part human counterpart who unfortunately was present and right smack in the line of fire, oh the poor bastard, honestly.

What neither them realised until the wrath of one _Jacqueline_Andrea_Suzette_Tyler was right in his face, and without any actual sign of intending to back down nor cease fire, was the fact this version of The Doctor fought back with whatever she gave him in spades.

He stunned them all when he fought her verbally tooth and nail. Who knew how explosive an argument between Jackie Tyler and a version of The Doctor with the personality traits of one fiery and I take no shit or prisoners Donna Nobel could be? But honestly who would have thought it possible, not Jackie Tyler that's for sure.

Rose would never forget how gobsmacked her mother had been when The Doctor had howled and bitched right back at her, not once backing down or cowering. If it had not gotten to the lethal point where one or the other was ready to strangle the other then it would have been damn well hilarious.

She knew The Doctor would have gotten one hell of a kick out of watching his Metacrisis self bringing Jackie Tyler down by more than a few pegs. His ninth self in particular would have most likely been weeping and cheering in sheer bloody joy.

So in the end it had been decided that she and John would get out of London and moving to Cardiff. One because it had an excellent and well respected University, one of the most highly prestigious in the country in fact. This meant it was somewhere John could happily work when not working for Torchwood.

And two it had a Torchwood branch that monitored the rift. And honestly, who knew more about the rift then any of them, The Doctor of course. This was ideal for them both as they were both doing something they loved, while in the process their relationship was progressing brilliantly, both discovering just how much they really loved each other.

The fact of Donna Nobel's personality and the occasional habit that was known to shine through proved to be a great source of entertainment and a bonding tool between the pair. Rose adored the fact that she seem to have more in common with this version of The Doctor then the original Time Lord back in the other reality.

So eventually a month after moving to Cardiff, when she was not working at Torchwood, Rose had tried her hand at writing and seemed to have a talent for it like she had never expected. She was currently working on her life story having discovered she was pregnant four weeks after they had arrived back in that reality. This meant she wanted her children to know how she had met and fallen in love with their father.

John on the other hand was a chemistry and physicist professor at the local Cardiff University where he went under the name of Doctor John Tyler. He loved his job he really did. You did not have to know him on a close and personal basis to be able to see how much he in fact enjoyed his work at the university. No it practically shined out of him and could be seen in the time and dedication he put into his lessons and how he treated the students and other members of staff.

He had decided to teach after Pete had arranged for legal documents of proof of identity and certificates stating he had a PHD in chemistry and quantum physics, making him a Doctor of science. If there was one subject John could do in his sleep and with pure and effortless relish it was anything of a scientific nature.

They had been in that reality close to four months now and Rose was nowhere near close to showing any signs of her pregnancy yet. She wouldn't for at least another three months due to the fact Gallifreyan pregnancies last a grand total of twelve months much to her complete and utter dismay. Because they lasted longer, also meant you could detect a pregnancy at as early as only four weeks.

Rose continued to sit at her desk, her eyes closed as another single tear trailed down her cheek. Her hand was placed over her seven month firmly rounded stomach, as she thought of how both she and John were shot only for one of them not to survive.


	2. One

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose Tyler stifled a bitter sob as she thought of how she had been left back in the same alternative reality for a second time for ten weeks now. The Doctor had left her behind again after spending a whole night of making love after saving the whole reality from Davros and the Daleks.

The only difference this time was that she could touch him he was not a hologram being broadcasted from inside of the TARDIS. Worst of all she had found herself stood smack right in the middle of The Doctor and a Time Lord-Human-Metacrisis version of The Doctor.

The man in question had been created from the hand of The Doctor's that had been cut off several Christmas's ago, along with the unused energy of the uncompleted regeneration The Doctor had experienced after being hit with the deathly ray-gun of a Dalek.

The other Doctor had explained he was the same man. They looked the same, same memories, likes and dislikes. He even sounded like him if not slightly rougher, due to Donna's influence in him. The Only true difference was that he was more human than Time Lord, although he still had a Time Lord mind and knowledge. As for the human part of him, to be more precise, was his one human life-span, his inability to regenerate, along with his ability to stay and grow old with Rose unlike his Time Lord counter-part. But the true tell-tale give away had been the sensation of the one singular heart beating steadily and healthily under Rose's palm.

The Doctor had claimed his Metacrisis self could not remain in that reality due to the fact he had wiped out both Davros and the Daleks, committing genocide. He had then gone on to tell Rose she had to remain with him, that it was her he needed. She had made him better when they had first met down in that basement of Hendricks, which in turn meant it was her who would be able to make the other him better also.

Rose had practically screeched in rage at him, asking him, "Are you really going to just up and leave me behind again especially after what we did the previous night?" He had replied, "I do not regret what had happened between us and will cherish every last second of it. But the fact of the matter is that I should have not done it, knowing I would not be able to keep you with me."

He went on to tell her that he was sorry that he had been selfish and should have thought of the consequences of his actions. He told her he was letting her go for her own good, that she was to take those memories of that one night and cherish them as she made new and better memories with his human counterpart. He insisted she was better off with the other him.

He had insisted that he could at least marry her and have children with her. He could in short age and die with her, and be able to spend the rest of his life loving being there for her as they lived and had a family together. And finally savour memories of their children and life together created by love and laughter. All of which he could not have or give, no matter how much he wished and would have loved to have done just that with her.

Rose's decision had been made when the Time Lord Doctor had refused to tell Rose he loved her, sprouting some crap and asking whether it truly needed saying. The fact of the matter was that yes it did need saying. How alien could he to make love to her all night long only hours later refuse to tell her how he truly felt?

She did not care how truly distraught and sorry he looked, like hell; he was obliterating her heart right there and then on the bloody spot, damn him. She was being made to suffer. So you bet she was all for the bastard being made to suffer right alongside her thank you very much.

In the end it was the man standing on her right hand side dressed in a blue pinstripe suit like The Doctor's brown one, along with a maroon jumper once belonging to the ninth Doctor. He had been the one to whisper how much he loved her, saying it with such genuine tenderness and love that she could not help but grab hold of the lapels of his jacket, and pulling him down towards her in a passionate kiss.

She broke away from the kiss just as she heard the engines of the TARDIS, turning to see the TARDIS disappearing out of view. She let out an angry and agony filled sob. She had been so distraught that she had not fought The Doctor that currently held her. She had not stopped him from pulling her closer and placing and gentle and soothing kiss upon her head.

She had buried her face in his chest and sobbed loud and truly heartbroken sobs as she clung to him like a lifeline, preventing her from completely sinking into complete and utter despair. Her sobs racked her slim frame with the sheer overwhelming strength of the grief being emitted from deep within her.

She heard him murmur into her hair, "I am so sorry. He had no bloody right sleeping with you all the while knowing he was going to have to leave you behind knowing he could not keep you with him the selfish bastard." Rose knew that was the Donna in him coming out to play due to his anger and disgust. The Doctor would not swear like that otherwise, Donna on the other hand was a different story entirely.

Rose asked between hiccupping sobs, "Why did he do it, did he not love me, am I so unlovable?" He had hissed vehemently in reply, kissing her on top of her head firmly, "No, don't you dare ever think something so disgustingly blasphemous. He loves you. I know for a fact he does, if not, then I would not love you as much and as deeply as I do."

He added as he pulled back slightly, gently taking her face into his hands and cupping her cheeks with the palm of his hands as he used the pads of his thumbs to tenderly wipe away her rapidly streaming tears. "He is a bloody coward Rose Tyler. I was able to tell you I loved you because I am part human and have a part of Donna in me. She can love and tell it how it is, meaning I can do the same more than willingly."

He paused, as he finally noticed Jackie was nearby watching and listening to the whole thing. She had tears in her eyes, looking completely enraged. He did not care right then what she bloody well thought. His number one concern right then was Rose and her alone thank you very much. Jackie Tyler she could go and bloody whistle for all he cared.

He inwardly chuckled at his thoughts knowing that was pure and honest bloody gods Donna Noble coming out to play. God did he love and adore that woman and would have been proud to call her his sister any day no doubt. He was really going to miss her something fierce, but was glad now more than ever that a part of her was always going to remain with him for the rest of his life no matter how long that maybe.

He told Rose, "He got caught up in the moment. He had just defeated Davros and the Daleks for the umpteenth time. His head was a mess and he was feeling vulnerable and had not seen you in almost three and a half years. Still that is no excuse for sleeping with you and knowing what he did."

He added, "He was scared of watching you age and die, whilst he remains like he currently is. He will age, but very slowly. Most likely he will end up regenerating again before that body even has the chance to get its first grey hair. I doubt he will truly get many wrinkles, very few if any."


	3. Two

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose sighed as she came out of her memory. She smiled gently as she thought of The Doctor or John as he had chosen to be called. He still allowed her to call him Doctor, as that was who he was and neither he nor she thought otherwise.

It was these past weeks that he had been so attentive and loving towards her without getting to the point of smothering her in the process. He had been there for her and comforted her. He was even there to hold her hair out of the way and rubbing her back when she first got her morning sickness, although at the time neither he nor she had been aware it was that.

But mostly he had put up with the cold and dirty reception from her mother. She loved him even more for that the fact that he had not strangled her mother. Her mother was taking her disgust and rage out on the wrong person as he was innocent of all her mother was spewing venomously at him.

She genuinely loved him enough that it had been her who had suggested Pete was to arrange for papers making John a legal citizen as well as certificates declaring him a Doctor of science, meaning he could get a job in any university he wished. It was also her who suggested Cardiff that they work part-time at the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, claiming who better than him to help monitor the rift.

She sighed wearily as she eyed her flat stomach. Up until two weeks ago a flat stomach to Rose Tyler was a complete and normal everyday occurrence, nothing at all out of the normal in the least. But now she knew she was going to eventually get bigger, god was she going to get bigger.

She was terrified out of her mind at the thought of the little being developing inside of her. John had told her that because their father was the original Doctor and not him, that they would be more Time Lord then human, he in fact was willing to bet that when she had her first scan that they would find two hearts.

He also explained to her that she was to not expect him or her to look like him or the other Doctor. Gallifreyan children always looked like their parent's next regeneration and not the current one they were when the children were conceived. He explained that was how it was before Time Lords stopped having children the natural way and the looms were created instead, making the process less personal and more emotionless and alien.

He also explained the fact she was human did not matter, once the baby reached the eighth month of his or her development Rose would be able to telepathically communicate with the little one, that their brain functions would be advanced enough for them to be able to speak.

Rose had truly been stunned by this news. It did not matter whether she ever saw The original Doctor again; she would know what his next regeneration would look like. It both intrigued her and annoyed the sheer bloody hell out of her. Everyone with half a brain would be able to see that John was not the father. Damn The Doctor for that alone.

Rose Knew John truly hated his Time Lord Self. He hated the fact he had sprouted crap about him and Rose being able to marry and have children. But what did that bloody bastard go and do, only went and truly left his mark upon Rose permanently by leaving her broken hearted and pregnant with his child.

He took away the chance that was supposed to have been John's. Rose could not help but understand and feel deeply sorry for him. She did not blame him for his hatred of the other Doctor. She did not doubt it would be difficult for John when the children really started to look like their father. She pitied him, knowing he would have to put up with snide and small minded people making obnoxious and crude comments.

Rose let out another sigh as she thought of the scan she was going for that morning. It is her first time, meaning John had promised he was going to meet her at Torchwood where Dr Owen Harper was going to be doing her ultrasound scan. Jack insisted that she could trust Owen to not spread around the knowledge that she was carrying most likely what was to be a two hearted alien baby.

John had informed her that at six weeks the hearts would have started to develop. She was ten weeks along so this meant the development would have already started and would show up on the scan. Rose had no idea whether she was nervous, terrified, or just plain pissed over the fact that there was a possibility that she would not be able to take her child to a civilian hospital or health clinic.

She was waiting to start the book she was going to write as soon as she knew her baby was healthy. The book she was going to write would be based off her life. How her parents met and were married and how she came to be. She would write of her life growing up on the Powell estates without her father's influence. She would mention Mickey and Jimmy Stone. How she left school at sixteen to be with Jimmy only for him to turn out in the end when all was said and done to be considered less than her own handsome and dashing prince charming. Finally she would mention how she met their father and fell in love with him.

She would separate it into chapters, describing each adventure she had experienced with both versions of their father. John had agreed that the child deserved to know. He had even said he would help with some of the more complicated details if she wished for him to get involved with what was turning out to be a project of sorts for her.

Pete even got in on the action, promising that once she had completed it he would ask a close friend of his who was a publisher to make a professional copy of the book for the baby to read when it was old enough to understand and appreciate it.

But the best part was that Jack Harkness had found out what she planned to do. He though it was a brilliant and very thoughtful idea. He liked the idea of what she doing for her future son or daughter so much so, that he revealed that a piece of alien technology that had fallen through the rift would be of great use to her project.

He had explained what it did. John had examined the technology in question and had beamed. He had explained in even greater detail then Jack had, which in turn had interested Jack as well. John explained that the technology was used to safely and painlessly make as many copies of any memory you wanted. That you could hold the memory in say a books pages for example.

All the boy or girl would have to do would be to touch the page and the memory would be revealed to them. They would be able to hear, see, smell, and to feel all that was happening in the memory as if they themselves had been there and lived the whole scene of the person which the memory belonged to.

He said it was particularly strong and awe inspiring if the person on the receiving end had some kind of telepathic and empathic abilities, meaning the whole thing would be heightened. John promised that the girl or boy in question would be telepathic and empathic as Gallifreyan's were naturally a telepathic race. And some members if the trait ran in their family circle were also mildly empathic. They could pick up on emotions if they were particularly strong. The original Doctor happened to posses such a gift.

It was later on that morning that John and Rose headed into Torchwood three's main Hub. Rose and John had followed Owen up to the autopsy bay. Rose had then lain down on top of the stainless steel table top, which had a thick rubber mattress covered in a sheet draped over the surface for the comfort of the patient.

Owen turned on the ultrasound machinery. While Owen was prepping the scanner John had taken hold of a tube of water based gel off the metal trolley nearby. He had Rose lift her top up slightly before opening the button and zipper on her jeans and lowering them enough for her stomach to be completely bared.

Rose flinched as he squeezed some of the gel onto her stomach. She asked from between clenched teeth, "I never could understand the need for the gel during scans. I went with mom and couple of times to her appointment when she was pregnant with our Tony and Pete couldn't make it." She added, "What exactly is it supposed to do and why is so damn cold?"

Owen replied before The Doctor could and said, "It helps provide accurate images for several reasons. One, applying the gel to the skin during an ultrasound procedure allows the transducer to pass over the skin more easily so that it makes better contact with the body." He added, "Two, during an ultrasound the transducer emits high-frequency sound waves to obtain images of the inside of the body. Using a gel during the procedure allows them to pass through with little interference."

The Doctor added, "And that type of water based gel is used in particular because the air bubbles contained in other gels can result in cloudy images. Only gels manufactured for medical purposes should be used." He concluded after a brief pause, "Using the proper gel helps provide a clear image of the area. In turn it will enable Owen to form a more accurate diagnosis."

Rose smirked and commented, "Alright you two, thank you for the mini crash course in the art of using the right gel during an ultrasound scan. Truly I am awe inspired; my life now that I have that information is finally reached total competition." John and Owen snorted, rolling their eyes at her sarcasm.

Owen soon joined Rose and John on the other side of the room. He carefully pulled the machine along with him, taking the transducer in hand and rubbing it in a circular pattern into the gel smoothing the substance across her midsection. Much to Rose's relief the friction caused by the movements against the gel warmed the temperature nicely.

After a minute or so Owen had a clear picture, which caused him to frown as he noticed that there were four little flickering orbs, meaning four developing hearts. He asked John, "How many hearts did you say one Time Lord had?" John frowned and replied, "Two. Why, what have you found Owen?"

Owen pointed to the screen and said, "See here, those little flickering orbs?" he pointed to four different points on the black and white image in front of them. Rose and John nodded and looked closer. Owen told them, "Well, let me tell you this, there are more than two, try four."

John felt his jaw go slack and the colour drain entirely from his face as he realised the implications of what they were currently seeing. He suddenly cursed heatedly, "That bloody bastard, I cannot believe him. Trust him to not do anything by halves."

Rose looked truly worried as she asked, "Doctor what the hell is going on and what did Owen find?" John replied, speaking slowly, a very noticeably nervous edge to his voice as he asked, "Rose love, do you know what those little flickering orbs you see on the screen in front of you are?"

Rose looked back at the screen before replying, "Yeah, I do actually, mum only had one. The Doctor told her that the little flickering orb was Tony's developing heart beating." John nodded and said, "Exactly Rose. But think about it, Jackie only had one because there was only one baby, Tony."

Rose's eyes widened as she suddenly realised what John was telling her. She gasped out, "Jesus bloody H Christ. Mum had one, but I have four of them flickering. Meaning Time Lords have two hearts and there is four developing inside of me. In short, he got me pregnant with not one, but two, I'm having bloody twins. Christ, the bloody ass-hat, always having to be a blasted overachiever."

After a couple of more minutes of studying the image on the screen in front of them Owen switched off the machinery. John grabbed a couple of tissues from a box on the metal trolley. He handed them to Rose, allowing her to clean herself up and replace her jeans and top back in a presentable order.


	4. Three

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose shook her head as she came out of her memories once more. She rolled her eyes thinking of her mother's reaction to the fact that she was having not one, but two babies. Not just any babies, no, two hearted alien babies, Time Lord Babies. Christ had Jackie Tyler blown a gasket at that tad bit of info.

Rose was currently writing the next chapter of her life story. She was writing about the spaceship in the 51st century, which had been Mickey's first real journey inside of the TARDIS that had not been based on earth or in their own time period.

She wrote about how The Doctor had discovered that dangerous amounts of raw power enough to punch a decent sized hole in the fabric of reality had somehow been generated inside of what appeared to be a large and deserted spaceship. That power they had soon discovered was being used to power up time windows inside of the ship, time windows that led into 17th century France Versailles.

The Time windows in question had contained different points in time belonging to the short lifetime of Reinette, better known throughout history as Madam De Pompadour, mistress and the unofficial and uncrowned queen of France to King Louis XV.

She mentioned how clockwork men, whose inner workings underneath the 17th century disguise consisted of space age ornate clockwork, a fact which The Doctor had gushed over like a little school girl. The Doctor had an appreciation for the strange yet beautiful wonders of the universe.

She continued to type at a rapid rate, explaining how the clockwork men believed with the aid of Reinette's brain taken from a correct point in time would enable their ship to run properly once more, aided by the various body parts of the cannibalized crewmembers.

She tells of how she and Mickey end up captured by the clockwork men as she and Mickey had been exploring the ship regardless of The Doctor insisting they not wander off. It was during that exploration that they discovered that the clockwork men had used the members of the crew as spare parts to fix the ship; in short they had cannibalized all the unfortunate souls on board.

She and Mickey had almost been mutilated and become a part of the ship like the crew, while The Doctor had been off dancing and drinking with Reinette, so that Reinette could make the king jealous as she was due to sleep with the king that very night and become his mistress.

The Doctor had come along swaying, a goblet of wine in hand, drunkenly singing very loudly and extremely off key with his tie wrapped around his head, and wearing a dark pair of sunglasses as he rescued them. She reveals how she felt an overwhelming urge to knock the living day lights out of The Doctor at the time.

She writes about how he became ensnared by the French noble woman's womanly charms, so ensnared that it seems as if he did not care that he was taking a major risk of being trapped in France. He had carelessly decided to jump onto the back of a white stallion he had named Arthur to go and rescue Reinette from the clockwork men.

She writes about how she and Mickey have to watch him gallop off on the horse, crashing it though a mirror, which happened to be one of the time windows. He shattered the glass destroying the window, which in turn destroyed the link to the ship taking the other windows with it like a domino effect.

She reveals how she and Mickey were trapped on the spaceship without any way of getting home, as neither she nor Mickey knew how to drive the TARDIS. She reveals how The Doctor returns after waiting five and a half hours for him. After hugging her and telling her always to wait five and a half hours for him she watches him go off back to the fireplace to ask Reinette to come along travelling with them in the TARDIS.

He only returned because of how Reinette had her fireplace from her childhood bedroom in Paris shipped over to France, hopping the connection still remained, that she would be able to see The Doctor again. Because the fireplace had been removed it meant the link to the ship had been dormant, merely offline and not broken. This had meant it would have been activated by The Doctor again allowing him to return to her and Mickey.

Unfortunately it was only to discover what was minutes to him was in fact years for her. When he returned for her it is to discover she died waiting for him to come back. She had an illness that made her heart very weak, meaning she died at the age of forty three.

Rose stopped typing to gather her thoughts, as she removed a long strand of hair from her face, which was no longer blonde. She allows her thoughts to wander elsewhere once more. She places her hands over her stomach as she closes her eyes and relaxing back into the high back black leather office chair.

Debussy's Clair DeLune is playing softly in the background. She found these days classical music went a long way towards relaxing her, not allowing her grief over John's death to destroy her. She just hopped within time she would be able to think of him and not feel like her grief was on the verge of swallowing her whole.

Rose thought of how she was looking forward to next month when she finally reached her eighth month of pregnancy. At this point in her pregnancy the twin's brain functions would be developed enough for her to be able to communicate with them telepathically.

She needed the company, besides John's, who she could now communicate with since his consciousness was transferred over to her when he died. It was as if for some reason her mind felt empty, like her new state of mind was always meant to have physical contact with other beings ever since her change.

She now to a certain extent understood why The Doctor had felt tortured when he could no longer hear his own people, but instead a void of such all consuming vastness after his planet was destroyed. Not that what she was experiencing could ever possibly compare with the void he must encounter on a regular basis. It was a fact of nature that a Gallifreyan's mind was never entirely silent.

She closed her eyes as she thought of John and whispered mentally, **'I miss you so much. I feel like I am on the verge of going insane. You are dead, yet I can sense and hear you inside of my mind. You're always there at the back of mind comforting and guiding me. Will you always be with me now and your memories and knowledge always accessible to me?'**

His consciousness replied, **'Yes Rose, I will always be with you now. The only way I am going anywhere is when you die for the final time. I am here to stay and guide you through your lifetimes to come. And you can even access the memories of not just me, but of all of my other selves as well. Everything I knew you now know too.'**

He concluded, **'Now you get back to writing that book. I am actually enjoying viewing your point of view of all of our adventures.' **Rose inwardly rolled her eyes at the command, but never the less got back to work. She set to typing again, gathering her thoughts as she went along pausing now and then to roll her eyes at the occasional comment made here and there from John.

After a while Rose stopped once again as her thoughts trailed off to places she sooner they did not. John sighed wearily, **'Let it out Rose, it might help you to think. Bottling the whole thing up inside of you is going to drive you insane if you don't. I would prefer it if you remained sane, you go insane then I will end up following suit. I'd rather not if it is all the same to you'**

Rose gritted her teeth and let herself think of the day she lost John, at least lost him in the sense that he was no longer of flesh and blood and that she could not touch him, could only see an image of him and hear his voice inside of her mind.


	5. Four

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

**Rose gritted her teeth and let her mind think of the day she lost John, at least lost him in the sense that he was no longer of flesh and blood, and that she could not touch him, could only see an image of him and hear his voice inside of her mind.**

_**FLASH BACK FOUR MONTHS EARLIER:**_

_**Rose and John had been called into work. Jack explained as soon as they had arrived, "We've never encountered this race before so I cannot name them, nor is there any record of them in Torchwood's database." He added, "This CTV footage is from downtown Cardiff earlier on this morning." He gestured to Tosh's computer where she had loaded the file of the footage. They all gathered around and watched what was happening on the screen in front of them. **_

_**Jack asked as John put on his glasses, "Do you or Rose recognise them from your travels in the other reality?" Rose shook her head as John continued to study the footage intently. "No. I think I would honestly remember ever encountering something like that. I mean Jesus H Christ look at those things Jack?" she commented incredulously, pointing at the computer screen.**_

_**The race had a skin that resembled earth's leather, that was a mixture of black, purple and a metallic silver and gold in colouring. They had a nose and mouth that look like a snakes, huge fangs included. Sticking out of the top of their heads appeared dozens of poisonous snakes. It reminded Rose of the Medusa or a Gorgon. **_

_**Their eyes were a mixture of gold, red, and green, blended into one with a cat-like black pupil, making for a chilling and knee jerking sight. It was truly a sight only a mother could genuinely love. The sight sent a shiver down the spines of all present, John included.**_

_**Owen commented in a grave tone, "Worst of all they are carrying earth guns. Apparently they are aware that if you shoot us with a gun and if bullets penetrate us in certain places it grantees death for us the majority of the time." He gestured to the screen as they watched people being gunned down in cold blood.**_

_**He concluded, "They gunned down at least twenty people who unwittingly got in there way this morning. Eight of those victims were children as young as a year-old, babies looking to be barely a couple of months old. Children who did not deserve to die, who never knew such horrors existed, nor will they ever again. They'll never breathe air again; never see their next birthday or even their first."**_

_**Rose gasped horrified, placing her hands over her still flat stomach. John looked up from the screen at her reaction, which he had caught reflecting against the computer monitors screen. He understood perfectly what had frightened her. She did not fear for herself, but for the twins.**_

_**He turned on his heel and took Rose into his arms and held her close to him. He murmured into her left ear, "I will not allow anything to happen to you and the twins I swear. I will give up my own life first before I allow you and the twins to come to any harm." He placed a quickly kiss on her lips.**_

_**As soon as he pulled back from the kiss he turned to face Jack. He said, "I recognise them. It was during the other Doctor's seventh incarnation in the other reality." He added, "They are highly volatile, not caring who or what gets caught up in their path accident or not. "**_

_**He continued in a serve and grim tone, "They have no understanding of human compassion or morels. They kill without remorse because they can, because they enjoy it. They will use any means available to kill off those who they deem to be in their way or a hindrance to their main goals."**_

_**He added, looking more than a little sick, "The snakes extending out of their heads are full of deadly venom. The snakes spit it out as defensive weapon. The venom can eat through steel, titanium, gold, and platinum, and any other earth metals, even some alien. But worse of all it eats away at human flesh and bone like tearing tissue paper or a knife through melted butter."**_

_**He concluded, "If the venom gets in your blood you are truly done for, there is no cure. It will kill you very slowly and painfully. It will be the worst pain imaginable. The venom will burn away and eat you from the inside out."**_

_**Gwen and Tosh gagged, placing their hands over their mouths, as did Rose. Even Ianto and Owen looked more than a little nauseous. Jack on the otherhand looked grimmer and paler faced then either Rose or John had ever seen him look in this reality.**_

_**Owen growled, "So in other words your saying they all got off likely by being gunned down in cold blood?" He gritted his teeth and added, "From what you have just described, I'd say a bullet to the head is a fucking mercy killing." **_

_**John and Rose embraced, kissing tenderly with a noticeable desperate edge. Jack and the others left them to have a moment or two, while they all went and grabbed their guns, loading them and collecting spare bullet clips. They each grabbed a holster, attaching the guns securely before slipping it on.**_

_**Rose refused to have a gun, declaring she would not lower herself to the monsters standards. John shocked her to her very core when he told Jack to set up a gun for Rose. He explained to her, "Normally I would not condone it Rose, but your pregnant and need all the extra protection you can get." He added, "Normally I would be willing to give the other race a second chance, a chance to get the hell out of here. But not this lot, no way, they would never take it even if I did offer; they unfortunately are far too like the Daleks in that sense." **_

_**He concluded in a pleading tone, "You know the situation is beyond serious when I tell you Rose Tyler to arm yourself with a gun. I don't like guns, but even I can put my aversion for the weapon aside in this case. Take the gun Rose, you don't necessarily have to fire it; it is just a form of insurance. Please." He knew she would fire it, would have to, although he was not about to tell her that.**_

_**He took out the old-fashioned sonic screwdriver that had belonged to his seventh and eighth incarnations. The other Doctor had given it to him before they had landed on the beach in Norway after John had finished having the one conversation with the TARDIS that had not left his mind since. **_

_**Since then he had made adjustments to it, making it even more advanced then the sonic screwdriver The Doctor had back in the other reality. He had kept the outer design, but now it was no longer just sonic, but a sonic laser. The light was not blue, but in fact a pale red colour. But by far the complete and utter beauty of it though, was the fact not only did it work on wood, but it also opened deadlocked seals. **_

_**They also suspected the laser might be able to penetrate Dalektanium. They knew for a fact it could burn through the steel that Cybermen's armor was made of they'd tested it on a piece of the same material. This was something both John and Rose knew would make The Doctor sick with envy. God John would have given just about anything to see his reaction to what he had created.**_

_**Rose reluctantly allowed Jack to place the gun holster on her that had a fully loaded gun on either side. Rose really did not like how she looked armed with a weapon, nor did John for that matter, but there was nothing for it. When the time called for desperate measures, those measures needed to be met unfortunately.**_

_**Jack and everyone put on their coats before securing their ear-pieces. Tosh was going to stay behind to monitor their progress. Jack then asked Tosh, "Tosh do you have a lock on them?" Tosh replied, "Yes Jack, they are in fact heading in this direction. I guess they've somehow detected our advanced technology and are heading here to take care of what they deem to be a threat to them."**_

_**Jack let out a weary sigh as he asked, "How many are we looking at here, Tosh?" Tosh quickly scanned her computer before replying, "Eight, there are eight in total Jack." Jack nodded, six to eight, the odds were against them, but only by two. But they could easily overcome that now that they knew where their weaknesses were located.**_

_**Jack nodded to himself once more before worriedly turning to face John. He hated the fact John refused to take a gun. He asked, "That screwdriver of yours, what can it do and can you defend yourself with it?" He had never met someone with such an aversion to weapons that could possibly keep them all alive.**_

_**John replied, "It's a sonic laser. It opens doors and works on deadlock seals. And yeah, unfortunately the laser can be used as a weapon. But generally that is not why I redesigned it with laser capabilities." He added, "The laser I suspect will be able to penetrate the flesh of the menace we are about to face." He added, "I know for a fact it can melt the same steel that the Cybermen's armor was made of, we tested it." He heard several gasps of shock at hearing this. Jack was eyeing the device in his hand in an entirely new and definitely more appreciative light.**_

_**He quickly informed Jack, "Your bullets could probably cause a bit of damage as well. Aim and concentrate your fire at their heads, if you blow those snakes on their heads to smithereens means they can't use any venom." He concluded, "Also aim for the centre of the chest; it is where their heart is located. It is a very weak point, which is why they are so horrifically venomous to make up for that weakness."**_

_**Tosh suddenly called out in alarm, "They're outside and have the Millennium centre surrounded, they gunning down civilians on sight and spewing that venom at the innocent bystanders." They all exchanged a look of grim determination; they had to take this threat down no matter the consequences.**_

_**Jack took out both guns as did everyone else except for John. Jack said in a firm but sober tone, "This is it ladies and gentlemen. Some of us may not return alive, but in any case I wish you all a safe return if possible. It has been my honour boys and girls, an honest pleasure working with you all. Let's get out there and I'll see you all in hell." **_

_**The others silently nodded before running for the entrance to the hub, guns held out in front of them as Tosh hit a button on her keyboard activating the enormous circular door, deactivating the high-tech deadlock seal. **_

_**Within a few minutes they were standing outside the building taking in the horrifying sight that was the surrounding pavements littered with the corpses of innocent people who were gunned down. Not just adults, but children as well.**_

_**And worst of all the sound of those unfortunate souls, children included, who were not fortunate enough to receive the less painful and quicker option of being gunned down. Those unfortunately souls were screaming and howling as they withered in agony beyond understanding as they were ate alive from the inside out slowly due to the venom running throughout their veins.**_

_**Rose and Gwen had tears rapidly filling their eyes, while Owen and Ianto looked beyond grim. Jack and John on the otherhand were seething with a blinding rage. Jack practically roared, "You show no mercy, you gun them down, you show them as much mercy as they have shown our people. Now let do this."**_

_**The team took the safeties of their guns, before aiming and firing, firing with a deadly accuracy. Soon the whole area was awash with the sound of rapid and constant gunfire. The sounds of the monsters screeching in agony and rage as the guns obliterated the snakes on top of their heads, taking down six of the eight in the heart. **_

_**Their flesh was badly burned due to the sonic laser that John was using with a deadly aim that never ever missed. The smell of burnt leather mixed in with the burnt venom was truly repulsive. The smell at the moment did not even register on the radar of the Torchwood team, they were filled to the brim with adrenalin and hatred and their minds set solely on the task in front of them.**_

_**Fifteen minutes after a lot of cursing and ducking behind the nearest available and solid objects in order to take cover on the part of the Torchwood team, all that remained was two of the eight monsters. Both were missing the snakes from on top of their heads. A green and foul smelling blood was oozing rapidly from burns and gunshot wounds.**_

_**It was moments later that they heard two separate gunshots go off, followed by yelps of agony that were definitely human. They all quickly looked in the direction that they had heard the cries of pain. Gwen stifled a scream behind her hand as she realised both John and Rose had been shot in the chest.**_

_**Jack and Ianto quickly gunned down the two remaining monsters before they could do anything else. The two hit the floor, but not before shooting Owen and Gwen who were the closest to them. Owen had a wound on his left shoulder, but luckily the aim had been terribly off and had only grazed him. It was not too serious it just oozed a slow trickle of blood, but damn did it hurt like a bitch though. **_

_**Gwen had a similar wound on her right thigh, her hand was pure red with her own blood as she clutched at the wound. Ianto and Jack were completely unscathed surprisingly, apparently they had been quicker than the others this time.**_

_**Owen and the others ran over to John and Rose, or limped in Gwen's case. She yelled in panic over her ear piece to Tosh, "Tosh quickly get the main door open, John and Rose have been shot in the chest." She heard Tosh's gasp of horror before she exclaimed just as panicked as Gwen, "I am doing it now just get them inside the hub before it is too late to save them."**_


	6. Five

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

_**John was clutching the right hand side of his chest where his right heart would have been if he still had two of them. Rose was clutching her chest as well, but Owen could tell it had missed her heart, but barely. Both had blood slowly trickling out of the corner of their mouths. Owen could tell they had internal bleeding due to the blood escaping their mouths. **_

_**Jack quickly grabbed Rose and lifted her into his arms. Ianto grabbed John's upper body carefully off the floor, while Owen grabbed is legs. They carried him in quickly as they could and headed straight for the autopsy bay. Jack placed Rose down on the steel table as Owen and Ianto placed John down on the second table. They had recently had it installed due to John liking to do his own separate experiments. **_

_**Owen startled slightly as he felt John weakly grab is wrist. He croaked out from between blood stained lips, "Wheel this table over to the one Rose is on. I needed to be in direct contact with her for what is to happen next. I already knew today was going to happen and I was not allowed to change it. Do it now, there is no time for questions. I am dying no doubt, but cannot die until the transfer between me and she is complete."**_

_**Owen looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from John stopped him. So with help from Ianto he carefully wheeled the table over to one on the other side of the room where Jack had laid Rose. Owen made sure the tables were close enough that John could reach out to loosely grip Rose hand, which she had painfully stretched out for him to take.**_

_**Rose grounded out between clenched teeth, "What the hell do you mean you knew today was going to happen and that you weren't allowed to stop it?" John weakly squeezed her hand and told her, "I don't have long as the TARDIS on the other side of the void back in the other reality is enabling this body to stay alive long enough for me complete the transfer."**_

_**He let out a violent cough causing blood to rapidly trickle out of his mouth and down his chin He quickly told her, "I love you Rose and would have given anything to have married and had children with you, spending the rest of our lives together. But I knew as soon as I left the TARDIS that was never going to happen. I knew I would get to stay with you for always, just not the way we would have both wanted. You were always meant to be his."**_

_**He quickly concluded, "Grab hold of my hand Rose and don't let go, what I am about to do and let happen is the only way to save both of you and the twins. This is how everything was supposed to happen, a fixed point in time no matter the reality we are trapped in. I love you, so much. Now get ready for it and brace yourself Rose Tyler as I am about to become pure regeneration energy, literately."**_

_**John managed to awkwardly close the distance between them. Both had tears rapidly flowing down their faces as he sealed his mouth over hers in one last tender and loving kiss. It was just as his lips left hers that he breathed his last breath. Rose had no time to mourn as merely seconds later John's body started to disintegrate into pure golden particles reminding Rose very strongly of the time vortex and when she had witnessed The Doctor regenerating.**_

_**Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes widen in terror, as the golden particles that had been her lover were now rapidly flowing into her through her mouth, her eyes, even the gunshot wound in her chest. Seconds later her entire body was covered in golden flames.**_

_**Gwen and Tosh let out startled screams, tears rapidly streaming down their pale and grief stricken faces. Owen and Ianto looked on in fascinated horror. Jack on otherhand looked on in disbelief, whilst riddled with grief, wondering what was going to happen to Rose. **_

_**He could not help thinking of how much he was going to desperately miss John around the hub. He had really grown to respect the man, saw him as one of the best friends he had ever had. And secretly he had also started to have feelings for him no boss should have had for his employee, his very heterosexual and much taken and very much in love with Rose Tyler employee.**_

_**They observed the sight of Rose Tyler continuing to burn brighter, brighter than anything they had ever seen before or thought possible to exist on earth. They had to quickly look away, shielding their eyes from the intolerable glare of the golden fire like energy surrounding her from head to toe.**_

_**Jack managed to look over his shoulder just as Rose's head titled back and her arms and legs spread out around her. Her mouth was open as wide as it possibly could get as she let out a silent scream. But that was not what made Jack visibly falter, no that was due to the fact Rose's hair was rapidly shifting in length and colour. Her cheek bones were becoming slightly higher. Her nose was becoming slightly smaller, slightly pointed and definitely more delicate looking.**_

_**Jack silently swore her body had just grown at least three inches. Even the build of her body was shifting rapidly. Jack had to look away once more, the sight was far too overwhelming and beyond surreal even for him. What the hell was happening to her? Hell what had happened to John's body was something Jack would also like to know.**_

_**Less than thirty seconds later it was over, the fire ceased altogether. They all turned when Rose let out a loud and startled gasp as she shot upwards, leaning doubled over before lifting her head once more as large amounts of regeneration energy bellowed out of her mouth.**_

_**They all gaped at the sight of her tear drenched eyes. They were no longer brown, but a mixture of the deepest blue and green. They were almond shaped and framed by the longest eyelashes Gwen or Tosh had ever seen. But that was not what made them take immediate notice. No, that was all due to the fact there was a pure golden ring around the black of her pupil. A golden colour the same as the particles John had turned into and the fire Rose had been surrounded in.**_

_**They all took in the very noticeable changes. For one Rose no longer had shoulder length blonde hair, but waist length wavy and very fiery red hair. Her skin was a stunning milky white, which complimented her new hair and eyes stunningly. Her facial features had even shifted, looking more refined and delicate. It looked like the regeneration process had taken every last single one of Rose's best features and had enhanced them. Damn was she beautiful, stunning even.**_

_**They watched as she shakily got to her feet, it was obvious to see that she was at least three inches taller than both Gwen and Tosh. She was most likely a few inches shorter then John had been. Her body was slightly slimmer, for example her thighs were thinner and more toned. Her curved hips were perfect, while her legs appeared to be never ending, up to her backside as the saying went.**_

_**But what they noticed, that had not been there yesterday was the fact her stomach now had a slight curved swell. It was apparent that the babies were still alive and much to their shock had apparently grown. How on earth the babies could survive that, especially at such the early stage of their current development was astounding to Owen.**_

_**Gwen and Ianto felt their eyes practically bug, as did everyone else when they heard the tearful and grief stricken voice say, "Owen I need you to check the current state of the twins. Then I need you to give me a full body scan. I need to know what inner changes have been made to me." She paused, rubbing her chest before adding, "Yeah, two hearts now, I can feel them." **_

_**She added after rubbing her chest once more and grimacing, "I'd say quite a lot has happened to the outer packaging if your expressions are anything to go by. My voice included, Welsh apparently. Oh sweet Jesus, I sound like one of those stuck up ass-hats Mum and Dad have at their parties."**_

_**She finally concluded, "Once you've finished scanning me and we have the results then I have to go home, I need to sleep. I have just regenerated, am still regenerating in fact. I don't know how, when I know only The Doctor's people had that ability and were only supposed to be able to do that. I fully intend to discover the truth"**_

_**It was not her words that shocked the others, Gwen and Ianto in particularly. No that was all down to the fact Rose had spoken in an accent and voice that was softer sounding and decidedly Welsh, decidedly Welsh and extremely refined. Her every word was said carefully and with such crisp preciseness that it was stunning to listen to.**_

_**Jack said, "Owen whilst your scanning Rose and the twins the rest of us need to go and clean up outside it is a massacre out there. Also we are going to need to handout quite a lot of retcon." He added as he noticed the blood on both of Owen and Gwen, "In second thoughts, it will just be me, Ianto and Tosh. You two need to clean and stitch up those wounds of yours" he gestured to the two in question.**_

_**Rose took notice of Owen and Gwen and said, "I think you need to have those wounds seen to before you lose anymore blood. I will give myself a full body scan. I will be able to tell what's cooking inside as well as monitor the twins as well." Both Owen and Gwen looked about ready to protest, when Rose said in a stern tone, "Now! Don't argue with me. Get to it before you bleed all over the place."**_

_**Jack looked worriedly at Rose. Rose noticed his glance, instantly knowing what was worrying him. "I shall grieve later when I can do it in the privacy of my own home if it is all the same to you Jack. I need to grieve alone. No one can make this any easier or harder than it already is. I need time Jack." **_

_**She added after a pause, "Besides he is still here. There was a reason why John turned into that regeneration energy. His essence, memories included, they are inside of me. His entire conscious is alive inside of my head. Trust me, he is comforting me and talking a billion miles a minute like normal. It is just the body of his that was destroyed, while everything else is alive and kicking."**_

_**Rose snorted as she saw the looks of disbelief on the others faces. "John says to tell you all to close your mouths, as the catching fly's expression is not very attractive." Jack and the others closed their mouths at hearing this. They knew that was exactly like what John would have said in a similar situation.**_

_**Rose watched as Ianto and Tosh left the room, whilst Owen gathered up the tools he was going to need to clean himself and Gwen up. Jack on the otherhand was still stood there staring at Rose with an unreadable expression on his face. Rose let out an audible sigh, before walking up to Jack. She stopped right in front of him and asked, "Do you trust me to prove it to you? I can only show you briefly as I am exhausted from the whole regeneration process. I can let you talk him long enough for him to show you he is fine, or as fine as things are ever going to be now."**_

_**Jack looked a little apprehensive but asked, "How?" Rose closed her eyes briefly before reopening them and nodding. She lifted her hands, placing her fingertips to Jack's temples and replied, "Simple, I am going to enter your mind. I want you to imagine yourself constructing barriers or picture a door closing around memories you don't want me to see."**_

_**Jack nodded, still looking apprehensive but closed his eyes and did as he was asked. A moment later he gasped as he found himself in what looked like the main area of the Torchwood hub, but there was a bright golden hue to everything around them. And there standing right in the centre of everything was John and Rose. John looked like as always, suit and converse ever-present. There was no gunshot wound or blood.**_

_**He was smiling sadly at Jack. He said, "Hello Jack. Terribly sorry about this, but I was not allowed to saying anything, not even to Rose. I have known this day would come since before I and Rose were recruited by you. And even then I knew I was going to die. I have made my peace with it well before it even happened."**_

_**He added, not once removing his arms from around Rose's waist, "In some bazaar sense I am glad it has finally happened. It means I can relax, as carrying such a terrible secret and knowing I could not nor was allowed to prevent it without causing complete and utter chaos, it tends to weight down on ones shoulders and mind I am afraid. I am finally at some kind of peace I suppose."**_

_**He concluded, "Here inside of Rose's mind I shall remain until her final dying day, which won't be for at least another seven maybe eight centuries or so. She has the same life-span as the Time Lord version of me in the other reality. He is the twin's father."**_

_**Jack asked, "What exactly are you going to do inside of her head for all of that time?" John replied, "I am here to guide her. I am here to stop her from going off at the deep end. I suppose I am like her knowledge source, as well as her version of the little angel and devil on her shoulders, telling her not do or to do something."**_

_**He added, surprising even Rose, "I need to be here, because this was where I was always intended to be. I was always meant to be a part of her. I am here to help prevent her from going insane from all of the knowledge that soon bit by bit will flood her mind."**_

_**Jack asked, "What do you mean?" John sighed as he replied, "When I allowed by conscious to be transferred and merge with Rose, both my human and Time Lord conscious, it sparked the dormant piece of time vortex left over inside of her, in turn setting of the regeneration process. My Time Lord conscious to be more precise was what kicked off the whole fussy and delicate process."**_

_**He concluded, "Rose now has a Time Lord mind, consisting of over nine hundred years worth of memories belonging to both me and the other me in the other reality. This means genius status does not even begin to cover it. She will be able to see all that was, is, and all that could ever be. She will be able to feel the planet rotating around her. Every timeline, every possible timeline, fixed points or not, she will see all of it once she has finished the entire regeneration process."**_

_**Jack let out a low whistle and said, "Whoa woman, you didn't half inherited the mother lode didn't you?" Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation. She let out a tiered and weary sigh. She said, "Alright Jack we need to get back to our bodies. I can already feel my body is about to take a tumble. I promise I will bring you back here for longer next time as soon as I settle properly."**_

_**Jack nodded as he realised she must be beyond exhausted and they still need to check her and the twins over. He said, "Alright let go then. But how exactly do we get out of here?" Rose reluctantly detangled herself from John's embrace with a kiss to his cheek. He smiled gently at her as he let her loose.**_

_**Rose then took Jack's hand as Jack saluted John, who rolled his eyes. "See you later Jack." Jack nodded before allowing Rose to gently lead him from her mind As soon as they left her mind her knees buckled from underneath her. Jack grabbed her, lifting her up and laid her back down on the table again.**_

_**He said, "Okay I want you to lay there and let Owen examine you and the twins, while I go and help the others with the cleanup outside." Gwen asked just as he was leaving, "Jack what happened to you and Rose, you were stood still with her fingertips on your temples for the last ten minutes?" Jack replied as he headed up the stairs, "I was inside of Rose's head. I was talking to John. He really is alive and well inside of her head. It was just his body that was destroyed, but his consciousness is still intact inside of Rose. He is safe and doing well considering."**_

_**Owen and Gwen were stunned by this as they watched him leave through the door. They then both turned to face Rose, who was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, as yet another puff of golden glittery mist flowed from her open mouth.**_


	7. Six

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose shook her head as she opened her eyes as she came out of the memory. There were tears streaming from her eyes trailing slowly down her cheeks. **'Let it out Rose, go on let it all out. I promise the whole situation won't feel as bleak if you do. Come on, have a good ole cry love' **she heard John saying to her in a soothing voice.

Rose let it all go as she allowed her conscious to join John inside of her head. She allowed John to take her into his arms as she sobbed quietly into his chest. She choked out between gasping sobs, **'Just when I think I am starting to get a grip on my shit then a memory comes right along and undoes everything, damn it'**

John kissed her on top of her head and said, **'I promise it will get better Rose. There will come a time when you can remember without feeling like you're on the verge of being swallowed whole by certain emotions. One day I promise it won't be so fresh. You can do it, I know you can. I am here to help you Rose'**

He added, **'Besides, your hormonal Rose, pregnancy does that. Your emotions are completely out of control. The hormones you are experiencing are messing around with your ability to control yourself, meaning certain memories are making you react a lot worse than you would have if you had not been pregnant. It should cool off by the time you reach your tenth month of pregnancy'**

John suddenly shuddered, causing Rose to look up at him questioningly, **'It's nothing love, just unfortunately remembering Jackie's reaction when you brought her and Pete in here. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw me right here.' **Rose let out a small snigger, her shoulders shaking slightly with her quite laughter, causing John to grumble under his breath.

They both began to think of that day, Rose occasionally letting loose with a snigger and John grumbling all kinds of obscenities under his breath.

**FLASH BACK FOUR MONTHS AND TWO DAYS EARLIER:**

_Jack had decided to call Pete in to Torchwood three main headquarters. He informed Pete that it was not strictly business related, that it concerned Rose and John. That he was to bring Jackie and Tony with him as Rose was going to need her mother. He explained how John was dead or at least his body had been destroyed but his consciousness was alive and well inside of Rose's head._

_Jack had asked a stunned Pete to not inform Jackie of the whole thing in detail until they got her to the hub. He claimed Rose might have to take both he and Jackie inside of her mind as proof of what had happened. He warned him to not expect Rose to be the same, warned him to expect how vastly changed she was going to appear and sound. She was not the same woman that they knew before the incident._

_When Jackie and Pete had arrived along with Tony it had been three days after the incident. Two of those three days Rose had spent recovering and mourning inside of what had once been hers and John's home, but was now only hers and soon to be the twins when they were finally born._

_Rose had been inside of the autopsy bay talking with Owen. Jack had sent Gwen to fetch Rose. Gwen had returned with Rose in tow less than five minutes later. As soon as Jackie and Pete saw Rose, Jackie had to grip onto Pete's forearm in order to remain standing. Pete had to quickly lead his wife over to the nearest chair as Rose spoke with her new sounding voice and accent for the first time in front of her parents and her brother, "Hello mum, dad, and Tony. Jack said he was going to call you and ask you to come to Torchwood so that I could explain what has happened."_

_She added as she slowly made her way towards her family, "It happened three days ago, and before you start complaining mum about how I should've called you and let you know what had happened after it had happened. Well, I am sorry, but I was in no fit state to speak or see anyone. I spent the last two days recovering from regenerating." She concluded as she stopped to stand beside her dad, placing a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder in the process, "I did not want to see or be around anyone. I wanted to grieve alone in peace. Plus John has helped console me so I was not entirely alone."_

_Jackie was looking up at her daughter with undisguised grief. She hissed through tears, "I knew it, knew that one of these days something was going to happen to you and would change you almost beyond recognition. I was right that day when I told you that one day you would no longer be human, nor Rose Tyler. I just never imagined it would happen so soon, nor like this."_

_Rose replied, "I am still Rose Marion Tyler, mum. That is never going to change, nor is fact I am always will be your daughter, I promise." She let out a loud and weary sigh as she continued, "I am still me, just smarter, quicker and a sight less fragile. And of course I am going to live for quite a long time."_

_Pete asked, "But how, and if you're no longer human then what are you now?" Rose replied, "I am a Time Lord, just like The Doctor is, and John was. I now have two hearts and a Time Lord mind. All knowledge of all of time and space, all that was, is, and all that could ever be. I also have all nine hundred and six years worth of The Doctor's memories all that he has seen and all he has done."_

_Tony asked, "Why do you look and sound so different, you're even taller to." Rose smiled down gently at her brother before sitting in the chair next to her mother's. She patted her knee, gesturing for the little boy to come and sit down. He did without a moment's hesitation, knowing this was his big sister. She had not changed to the point that he did not know or not recognise his own sister._

_Jackie studied her first born. Tony was right she was taller; she was also starting to show signs of pregnancy as well. Her hair and eyes were a mighty shock to the system, as was the shift in her cheekbones and her nose. Yes there were noticeable changes, but were without a doubt still her daughters features, just more defined._

_The voice was more than a slight shock to the system as well. Welsh, sounded posh and lady like as well Jackie noted. Her daughter would not sound out of place at one of the parties or dinners she and Pete hosted often. But then again, how on earth were they meant to explain how Rose suddenly had a welsh accent, a different voice, hair and eye colour and was at least three inches taller._

_Rose turned to face Gwen and said, "Could you put Tony inside of Jack's office and find him some paper and pencils, as I don't want him hearing this?" She added as Gwen nodded in agreement, "I don't need nor want to end up giving my baby brother nightmares because of what I am about to reveal, you know exactly how hellish and nightmare inducing it is."_

_Jackie nodded in agreement, saying to her son, "Sweetheart, go with the nice lady, she will find you something to draw with. You can come back when we are finished talking." Tony looked about to protest as he wanted to stay with his big sister and wanted to know where John was and why he was not there to play with him and tell him stories._

_Gwen bent down in front of him and asked gently, "Tony is it?" at Tony's nod she went on, "Do you like orange juice, what about some cookies and some apple slices. Do you want to come into the kitchen with me?" Tony beamed and nodded, turning to his mother as if asking permission. "Jackie nodded and mouthed to Gwen, "Thank you." Gwen merely nodded in return._

_Jackie and Pete then turned to face Rose just as Owen came up from the autopsy bay. Rose then started to explain what had happened. "There was an invasion in down town Cardiff. Many people were gunned down by creatures that looked like a cross between a medusa, a gorgon, and I swear there were some feline features in there as well."_

_She added, "Dad you are already aware as Jack sent you a report of what happened. You read the report but let me assure you it is nothing compared to seeing or experiencing it up close and personal." Pete nodded and replied, "No, I don't honestly expect it is. There is a large and vast difference between reading and actually seeing how events took place."_

_Rose nodded in agreement before she turned to Tosh and asked her, "Can you bring up a picture of the CTV footage outside of the Millennium centre from three days ago?" Tosh nodded and asked, "Do you want footage of the actual incident, or do you want just footage of the actual creature?"_

_Rose thought for a moment, and come to the same conclusion each time she tried to think of a way for her to avoid her mom and dad having to see what happened three days ago. She knew it would mean less for her to tell if she allowed them to see it. Then there was the fact she would be able to see it as well, be able to process what happened better if she saw it happen instead of living it._

_Rose let out a loud and weary sigh as she finally replied, "Play the whole incident from outside the Millennium centre, but hold the sound as I don't think anyone has any desire to hear the screams and gunfire again." Everyone who had been there nodded in agreement, no one wanted to hear it again ever._

_Tosh nodded and let out a weary sigh as she typed rapidly on her keyboard. Less than two minutes later she had the footage up. She zoomed in enough that everyone could clearly see what was happening. She wishes she did not have to show this, but knew it would be easier for Rose to just allow them to see the footage. Actions definitely spoke louder than words, no doubt._

_She was grateful Rose had asked her not to play it with sound as it was bad enough she heard it the first time when it actually happened. It still played on her mind and knew it would for a couple of months yet before she settled and was able to put it to the back of her mind. But as it currently was it was still far too fresh in her mind._

_For the next twenty minutes Jackie and Pete watched the monitor of Tosh's computer. Jackie had her hand over her mouth, her eyes rapidly filling with tears. She watched her daughter firing a gun and hitting the snakes on top of the hellish looking creatures head with a deadly and precise aim, never missing. She would see the snakes exploding and some kind of liquid splattering from them._

_She saw The Doctor with his sonic laser, shooting a pale red laser at the creatures. Each shot of the laser hit with a deadly precision, never ever missing its intended mark. She and Pete watched as they and the others had to rapidly duck behind solid objects to take cover from the rapid gunfire._

_Jackie let out a loud sound between a whimper and a gasp when she saw the creatures shoot both her daughter and The Doctor in the chest. She sees both of them fall to the floor before she has to turn away from the sight. She then buries her face in her deathly pale husband's chest and sobs._

_She could not help but whimper at the stab of guilt she suddenly felt at all the times she would argue with The Doctor when they came back to this reality. Just as she finally comes to terms with the fact the man with her daughter was innocent and not responsible for her daughter being pregnant, but the other Doctor back in the other reality. And what did this Doctor have to go and do, he had to go and bloody die before she could apologise damn him._

_Jackie said from between sniffles, "Damn him why did he have to go and die before I could apologise? Just as I had come to terms with and realise it was not him but the other Doctor back in the other reality who was responsible for getting our Rose pregnant. Damn him, I'll never get to tell him."_

_Rose eyed her mother in wonder before an idea hit her. John who could see and hear everything that was happening immediately started to protest, '__**No damn it. She'll probably forget to apologise and just slap me for dying and her not getting the chance to tell me how sorry she is'**_

_Rose inwardly snorted and replied, __**'Suck it up Doctor. I mean honestly how often does my mother admit she is wrong and is willing to apologise to you in particular, dead or not?'**__ She added, __**'Please, let her clear her conscious, it will drive her nuts if she does not get to say her peace, please Doctor, for me.'**_

_The Doctor growled irritably, __**'Oh fine, bring her in, Pete to. He should be able to hold her back from me. Whether I can feel her slapping me or not inside of here does not matter to me, it is the bloody principle of it Rose, honestly' **__Rose snorted causing the others to look at her knowingly, while her parents were frowning at her, her mother in particular thinking her daughter was cruelly making fun of her._

_Rose told her mom, "Relax, I am not making fun of you. I was just having a conversation with John. And before you start thinking I have finally lost my marbles, you can ask Jack, he has both seen and spoken to John." Jack nodded and replied, "Yeah I have actually."_

_He added at Jackie's incredulous expression, "His consciousness and essence are still alive inside of Rose's head. It was just his body that was destroyed. I assure you he is alive and kicking inside of Rose. You'll know if you allow her to take you both inside of her head."_

'_**Oi you bloody traitor Harkness!"**_ _John exclaimed inside of Rose head, causing Rose to snigger out loud. Jack asked, "What did he just say, I know he said something but what?"_ _Rose grinned and replied, "Oi you bloody Traitor Harkness" end direct quote." Jack laughed loudly as he asked, "What, why am I a traitor?" Rose giggled as she heard John growl inside of her head, __**'He knows full well what he has bloody done.'**__ Rose repeated this to Jack, causing him to let out a hoot._

_Jackie looked dubious before letting out a huff and said, "Ok fine, take me and Pete to him. I want to see him with my own eyes to truly believe." Rose nodded around a smirk before she beckoned for her parents to come closer. She told them, "Bring those two chairs close to me, one on either side of me. I will need to be in close physical contact with you in order for this to work."_

_She added as they did as she told them, her mom to the left and her dad to the right. "The reason why I can do this is because I am both telepathic and empathic. Hell, I can even walk through your memories and block or suppress them once inside of your head." _

_She continued as she placed her fingers of left hand on her mother right temple, while the fingers of her right went to her dad's left temple, "I am pretty certain I could plant false memories as well. I think even with practice I could pull off a full or part hypnotise if I wished."_

_She inwardly nodded as John told her,__** 'With practice yeah. Although some end up better at the skill then others. The Master for example he was more practiced then me and used it regularly as well. It never ended well for the one usually on the receiving end. Although it can be used for good as well, for example it can be used to dig out forgotten memories of the person on the receiving end. You then put those memories in the order they should be so they can remember them clearly.'**_

_She concluded at the stunned looks of her parents, "Now close your eyes, clear you mind and imagine a door or some kind of barrier around memories you do not wish me to have access to. Sometimes memories from either side can leak through. Once a door has been opened we can walk through either way, in or out."_

_Jackie and Pete both did as they were told, then within seconds they were inside their daughters head and her in theirs. They noticed they still appeared to be inside of the hub, except the ever present golden hue Rose had started to come accustomed to over the last three days was present._

_Jackie gasped as she saw John sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, as leaned back in the chair Tosh was still sitting in back on the other side. He said, "Hello Jackie and Pete of course, fancy seeing you two in here." He stood from the chair and started to make his way towards Rose, but before he could take another step or say more, Jackie suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wept into his chest._


	8. Seven

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

_John's eyes bugged in alarm over Jackie's shoulder as he awkwardly patted her on the back. His expression practically shirked out, help me damn it. Rose could do nothing but shrug her shoulders and shake her head in a helpless gesture. Pete on the otherhand also shook his head but mouthed, 'Sorry not much I can do.' John reluctantly let Jackie get whatever was bothering out of her system._

_Well, damn if this wasn't the least bit awkward. If it had been the ninth or the other tenth Doctor on the receiving end and not him, both he was sure would have been freaking out at this point in time. Oh damn, but this was really awkward his brain could not cease screaming at him._

_Jackie lifted her head and said, "I only just realised I was taking my anger out on the wrong man. It was just you look like him, talk and sound like him, if not a little rougher in the voice department. It was easy to see and imagine you were the other you who slept with my daughter, only to dump her on that blasted god forsaken beach like she was nothing but yesterday's trash."_

_John took a step back from her and replied, "Yeah, I am pretty much pissed over that fact as well. He had no business sleeping with her, knowing she could not stay with him, at least not at that current time she couldn't. He did and still does love her Jackie; he just lacks that human instinct that we all have." Jackie asked, "What do you mean at that current time?"_

_John replied, "One day when the twins are old enough to open up a corridor within the rift without causing any damage with mine and Rose's help, they'll be able to travel from this reality to the other back and forth with ease without causing any cracks in either reality or the void. But they will need to be at least seven before it is safe for them to do so, and they have the strength to pull it off without killing themselves or ripping the rift to shreds and unleashing god knows what on both realities."_

_Pete asked as Jackie came to stand with him again and Rose went to The Doctor's side. "How is it you came to be here and will you always being in here?" John nodded and replied, "I'll be here with Rose for however long she is going to live for. It could well be centuries or up to a millennium, due to the fact we have no idea how long The other me's three remaining regenerations last. All depends on him seeing as she now shares his life span."_

_He sighed and added, "I knew before we were left on that beach that I would get to spend forever with Rose, just not how I or she would have liked. I won't get to marry nor have children with her. But her mind is now my home, my sanctuary. I am here to guide her and stop her going off at the deep end. I am here to speak with, comfort and help her. In a way I guess I am like her form of conscious, you know the angel and devil on the shoulder scenario."_

_Jackie asked, "If you knew then why did you not say something. And how did you end up in here exactly. What happened to your body?" John pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew if it were possible for him to get a headache without Rose having one first, he knew that tell tale pain that comes with a mind numb and splitting migraine would be assaulting him by now._

"_Listen Jackie, all of this was supposed to happen. It was a fixed point that I was not allowed under any circumstances to change. Believe me if it did not mean causing catastrophic damage beyond your wildest imagination then I would have done what I wanted in a heartbeat. I would have never allowed Rose to become what she is. It would be my children she was carrying. It would be me she married and grown old and died with" he said in a bitter whisper._

_Rose had tears in her eyes as he added, "I was always meant to be her guide, her best friend, her confidant, her teacher, and for a very short time I was granted the honour and pleasure of knowing what it was like to be her lover." He paused before saying, "She is and always will be his no matter what. Just as soon as she can forgive him and get over the urge to not smack him silly, then she will eventually be his wife and will have more children with him."_

_He concluded, "I've seen it all; the TARDIS informed me and allowed me to know all before I we left on that damn beach. She told me the importance of why I had to follow through and allow nature to take its rightful course. Those children will continue on a race, they will also be the universe protectors."_

_Jackie asked, "But how did you get in here, what happened to your body?" John let out another sigh and replied, "It is best if we show rather then tell." John turned to Rose and said, "Close your eyes and think of the memory of what happened in the autopsy bay three days ago. I'll help you." Rose nodded and did as she was told._

_Jackie and Pete could not help but gasp as their surroundings seem to be shifting around them in a golden blur. When it seemed all was not moving around them and was not blurring around the edges of their focus, they found they were inside what appeared to be a sterile medical unit._

_They saw both Rose and John were placed on separate steel tables. They watched and listened as the scene played out in front of them. Jackie could not help but let out a startled gasp, tears filling her eyes as she listened to John telling Rose he loved her, before kissing her goodbye. Only for him to seconds afterwards breathe his last and start to disintegrate, before becoming what looked like golden glittery particles. Even Pete felt his own eyes widened as he watched the golden particles flooding into his daughter's mouth, her eyes and even the very bloody and deep gunshot wound in her chest._

_They all watched as the Rose in the memory was completely covered from head to toe in golden flames. They could barely see through the flames the transformation she was undergoing. They watched as the flames ceased and she bolted up straight before doubling over as golden regeneration energy burst out forth from her mouth. They could see the agony and grief in her tear filled eyes._

_Rose opened her eyes, causing the scene inside of her head to shift once more. They were back in her minds version of the main area of the hub. Rose startled as she saw her mom leaving her dads side out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what was happening she was still somewhat disoriented from what she had just done._

_Before she could stop it Jackie grabbed John and grabbed him by the face, and John thinking she was about to lay one on him like she had his other self tried to get out of her grasp, but it was completely in vain. She planted a smacker right on his forehead, which at least was some kind of consolation, as least it was not his mouth. She pulled back and said, "That was for healing my daughter and letting my grandbabies live." She then reached back as she said, her hand fly forwards connecting with the left side of his face harshly, "That is for leaving my daughter and getting yourself killed. I don't give a damn about some damn fixed point in time, it is the principle of it mate."_

_Just as she had finished talking she realised two things, as she stared at her hand incredulously. First of all he must have surely seen that slap coming, but did not move away from her, he in fact just stood there and let her. Second her hand usually smarted slightly after slapping someone, but she never felt a thing._

_She looked up at John, to instantly see he was smirking knowingly and smugly as Jackie visibly bristled. She hissed incredulously, "I did not even feel the slight sting when I usually hit him or someone else, my hand always smarts slightly afterwards." She was shaking her head in annoyed disbelief. She eyed her husband then her daughter. Pete looked just as incredulous as she did, while her daughter had a knowing glint in her eyes._

_John crowed in delight, "Ha serves you bloody right woman. That is due to the fact no one who is inside of Rose's mind can feel any kind of pain, not in less someone is staging a full scale telepathic or empathic attack on her mind, and then yeah both I and she will surely feel some form of pain from that."_

_Jackie looked livid that her slapping him could no longer harm or affect him. Damn and double damn it Jackie mentally groused. Rose quickly kissed a laughing John on the mouth as best as she could whilst he was still laughing at her mom, who was getting even more pissed by the second._

_She called out to her dad, "I think maybe we should leave." Pete nodded, Rose could see he was trying to stifle a smirk as he eyed John cackling with laughter and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like a child on a sugar high, clapping his hands over the top of his head. He crowed, "Ha, take that Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."_

_Rose called out over her shoulder to John as she grabbed her amused dad and her seething mom by one of their arms each and walked away from where John was still celebrating yet another of his victories against Jackie. "I'll come back later with our Tony, he misses you." John merely nodded; as he was too busy celebrating to give her a verbal response._

_As soon as they exited Rose's mind Jackie moved away from her daughter and husband. She practically leaped to her feet and started pacing as she screeched, "Blasted infernal man." Rose and Pete stood and cringed as they watched Jackie venting her anger over being outwitted by The Doctor again._

_Jack raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "What happened?" Rose giggled as her mother ranted, "Bloody man doesn't even have the common courtesy to feel or be affected by my slap when I hit him. Didn't even make an effort to stop me, damn him. He just stood there smirking at me like a bloody smug prat he did. Damn him, and double bloody damn him."_

_Rose laughed out a loud and exclaimed, "Mom, he can actually hear you even from inside of my head, whilst you're out here. He is practically beside himself with uncontrolled glee." And he was, inside of her head she could see an image of him now lying on the leather couch that was always in the hub. He was stretching out like a very content cat, he was practically purring in delight. His white shirt shifted upwards slightly to reveal a bit of his stomach, as he twirled his deep red tie around his fingers and kicked his legs up in the air._

_Jack couldn't stifle a chuckle, whilst Pete and the other team members stifled smirks behind their hands. Jack asked, "How come he was unaffected?" Rose replied, "Because nothing as simple as a slap, kick, punch or prod can cause us pain inside of my head. Not in less someone or something is staging a full scale telepathic or empathic attack on my mind and only then would he and I feel any kind of pain."_

_Jackie continued to mutter and cuss heatedly underneath her breath as she continued to pace. Rose knew that both the ninth and tenth Doctor's would have been celebrating in their own ways right alongside John if they had been there to bear witness to John's victory, his recent victory that is. Being created with a lot of Donna gave him an advantage over the original Doctor, especially when it came to the activity that was verbal (or sometimes physically on Jackie's part) sparring with her mom._

_She asked The Doctor, __**'Have you calmed enough for me to bring in our Tony yet? I think I better leave dad to calm her down. If you had not been on her shit list before, you definitely are now, and at the top in the number one slot. Congratulations, you've finally accomplished what I figured was completely impossible. But then again this is you, and this you does enjoy pushing my mom's buttons in a spectacular fashion whenever she provokes you.'**_

_John chuckled to himself before answering,__** 'Yeah love, you can bring the little guy to visit me. It will give me a chance to try and explain the situation as best I can to him.' **__Rose agreed and told her dad, as her mom was far too busy silently fuming to herself, "Dad, I am going to go and get our Tony and let him see and talk to John before I bring him back into the main area of the hub." _

_Pete nodded his head and said, "Alright. I'll try and calm your mother down, which is not something I am looking forward to." Rose grimaced knowingly, as she turned to leave the main area of the hub to head for Jack's office, while her dad decided it was time to go and brave the possible wrath of his currently not so beloved wife._

_When Rose reached Jack's office it was to see Tony was drawing away contently. There was a small cup full of orange juice and a small plate that had a couple of cookies and pealed apple slices cut into perfect bite size. Gwen would make an excellent mother Rose noted warmly. _

_She nodded to Gwen and said, "You can head back down if you want, I am just going to take him to visit with John." Gwen nodded and headed for the door leading back into the main hub where the others were. Rose commented before she closed the door behind her, "Gwen try to watch what you say to my mom very carefully when you get down there. John has really managed to wound her up something really fierce."_

_Gwen raised an eyebrow but did not say anything as she closed the door behind her. She was hardly surprised, considering she had heard from Rose how legendary some of the arguments between John and Jackie Tyler had been in the past. It was the reason Rose and John had transferred to the Cardiff branch of Torchwood. Rose had explained it to her much to Gwen's amusement. She could completely understand and sympathise with John, as she was not exactly a huge fan of Rhys's mother._

_As soon as the door was closed Rose turned to face her brother. She noted he was drawing a picture. She smiled sadly when she saw it was of John, herself, and Tony. Tony hero worshiped John even after such a short time. Tony had instantly taken to and been attached to John from the very start._

_Rose gently ran her fingers of her left hand through her brother's red hair, which was a shade darker then her own was. She asked gently, "That's such a lovely picture there, who is it meant to be for?" Tony replied as he continued to draw on the sheet of white paper in front of him. "It's for John. Where is here, I miss him? I want to give him my picture."_

_Rose felt tears filled her eyes and could even feel John sober inside of her instantly. She knew hearing her little brother speak like that was like an instant bucket of ice cold water on his head, totally snuffing out his celebratory mood. She heard John say sadly inside of her head, __**'I can't physically take it Rose. Damn it, you know I can't.'**_

_Rose's jaw clenched before an idea suddenly hit her. She said to John, __**'I need you to fully concentrate on what I am about to show you, then I want you to devote it to your memory permanently if you can.' **__John nodded and said, __**'Love I think I might know of a way that he can give it to me. What idea did you have?'**_

_Rose asked him, __**'How exactly?" **__John replied, __**'Concentrate on what is drawn on the paper Rose, a copy of the picture will be projected inside of your head allowing me to see it. Then all I have to do is memorize what is on the paper.' **__Rose let out a sigh and replied as she turned her attention back to her little brother,__** 'Yeah that is what I had in mind to makes the most sense.'**_

_She asked him, "Are you finished with that yet?" Tony nodded and said, "Yeah. So where is he so I can give it to him?" Rose closed her eyes briefly before opening them and said, "I am about to take you to see him, but first of all I need to explain something to you before I do."____She added at his nod, "John and I were hurt badly three days ago. In order to save me and make me and the babies growing inside of my belly all better, he had to give up his body that was too hurt. So that a part of him could survive he had to come and live inside of my head. I am going to take you to see him now."_

_Tony asked, "Is he okay and will I get to see him again?" Rose nodded and replied, "Yes sweetheart he is okay. But like before when he used to tuck you into bed or carry you on his shoulders when he used to take you to the park when you would come and visit. He won't be able to do that anymore, he no longer has a physical form like you and I do. In short he cannot eat and sleep and go to the park like he used to, like we still can."_

_She lifted her finger tips to her brother's temples. She told him, "Tony I want you to close your eyes and relax and I will do the rest. We are going to go and see John now; he is looking so forward to seeing and talking to you." She concentrated on the picture, allowing John to see it. She could sense the smile on his face as he looked at it._

_She asked John, __**'Have you managed to memorize it?' **__John replied, __**'Yeah love, I got it perfectly. I just finished memorizing it and have never been so glad to have a mind and memory like we do Rose.' **__ Rose knew exactly what he meant as well, as some of things she found herself remembering over the last three days would have dimmed if she was not how she was now._

_With that said she gently and slowly entered her little brother's mind, more carefully then she had with anyone else since. The fact her brother was still a little boy worried her a bit; she did not want to harm his still very young and still maturing brain. Her baby brother had such amazing and glowing potential for the future, she could see every possibility, literately; it thrilled her beyond belief that he would be such a success._

_Rose could not prevent the chuckle that escaped her, or the tears that entered to eyes as Tony looked around inside of her mind with awe and delight like only a child could display. True joy and delight, the kind she knew she would get to witness with her own children. Tony exclaimed, "Oh wow, it looks all gold. Where are we?"_

_Before Rose could answer John made his presence known, as he too had been watching the little male Tyler with delight. "We are inside of your sister's mind; it is different inside of everyone else's. Everyone's mind is unique to them; it shows something that represents that person. A golden hue represents the heart of the TARDIS. Remember what I told you about the time vortex inside of the spaceship that looked like a blue police box?"_

_Tony nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember." He then let out a gasp of delight as he saw who had spoken and he had just answered. He launched himself at John who picked him up and spun him around, before placing a gentle kiss on top of his head of red locks. This was the second Tyler who had thrown themselves at him that day, but unlike the first, this little Tyler was definitely more than welcome._

_Rose had to quickly wipe away a tear at the sight of the two together. He would have made such an incredible father if been given the chance. She slowly made her way up to the pair, smiling gently at the sound of her brother's squeals of laughter as John playfully tickled his ribs on his left hand side._

_Tony suddenly sobered up as he asked John, "Will I ever get to come back here and see you again?" John replied, "Of course you will. I am always going to be right here, I promise I am not going anywhere. Rose can bring to you to see me whenever you visit her and your soon to be niece or nephews, or when she goes to visit you and your parents in London."_

_Rose let the little boy talk to him for another fifteen minutes before she told him it was time to go. She and John instantly promised he could come back again next time he visited his sister or Rose visited him. Tony had reluctantly nodded and left with his big sister after one last cuddled from John and a kiss on top of the head._

_Once they had exited Rose's mind, Tony spotted the picture laying on Jack's desk still. Tony frowned and said, "I never gave him my picture." Rose smiled gently and sadly as she ran her fingers through his soft red locks and told him, "John can see and hear everything from inside of my head in less he and I chose for him not to. He saw your lovely picture for him and liked it."_

_She added, "Can I have the picture and will let John see it whenever he wants to?" John pouted as he thought of what his sister had said, before reluctantly nodding and said, "Yeah, okay." Rose squeezed him gently before leading him out of Jack's office. She said, "Let's go and fine mom and dad." Tony nodded in agreement, allowing his sister to lead him out of the office._

_**END FLASH BACK:**_


	9. Eight

**AN: I will be skipping a head two months to Rose's ninth month of pregnancy where the twins are developed enough that she and John have been able to have conversation with them since her eighth month of pregnancy. **

(") = (No bold or italics) Normal conversation in present tense of none telepathic nature. _**(')= (Bold and italics) Telepathic conversation with Rose and John during present tense. **__(")= (Italics) Normal conversation during a flashback. (')= (Italics) Telepathic conversation with Rose and John during a conversation in a Flashback. _**(') = (Bold) Telepathic conversation between Rose, John, and the twins during present tense. **_**(') = (Bold and italics) Telepathic conversation between Rose, John, and the twins during a flashback.**_

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

Rose ran a hand through her hair as she came back to the present. She inwardly chuckled as she still thought of how her mother had silently fumed for over a week after seeing John again. Since that day four months ago Jackie often made a point of not asking about John, which suited the man in question just fine.

Jackie did not hate John, Rose and John knew this perfectly well. They realised she was just sore over the fact that her days of smacking John were well and truly over. And what Rose and John, even Pete, were unaware of, though, was the fact Jackie realised much to her eternal disgust that the version of The Doctor who impregnated her daughter was as far from her as it was possible to get, least for the time being that is.

The current bodiless version inside of her daughters head could not be harmed, at least not by her. She supposed she could only verbally abuse him, even then that only got her so far before The Doctor would tell her in certain polite terms to fuck the hell off.

She remembered how rotten and fiery tempered he became whenever they argued in the past before he had no body, but was only a conscious being inside of her daughters head. Not that she would ever admit to the fact she missed The Doctor as a sparring partner, a fact the smug prat would never let her live it down if he ever caught wind of it.

John jokingly pointed out to Rose as he caught onto where her thoughts were currently taking her, _**'Well, there is always him over in the other reality. She just needs to be patient and wait for the time when she can see him and finally hit the right version of me for getting you pregnant. Hell, I cannot wait; I will continue to live for that moment to come.'**_

He added, causing Rose to let out a snort, _**'But then again, patients aren't a virtue of your mother's are they.' **_Rose rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement as she went back to her typing. She was finally getting to the part where they first encountered the reality that they were currently in.

_**Two months later, Ninth month of pregnancy:**_

Rose was finally on maternity leave from Torchwood, yet still went in twice a week to just talk or to see what was happening around the hub in her absence. She would do some research for Jack, but was never allowed to get involved in any field missions. She had even started sitting in on some of the autopsies that Owen had been doing.

Rose had decided two weeks into her eighth month of pregnancy that she wanted to be a Doctor, a surgeon to be more precise. She was just not sure which area she wanted to study and become qualified in. John had informed her she could do any area and as many as she wanted, but only one area in this reality, due to people becoming suspicious of how Rose could be intelligent enough to take on such a seemingly impossible task.

Her last name held more weight in this reality then the other one, which meant people were liable to take more notice. So if she wanted to take on more than one area then she would have to wait until she returned to the other reality, where she would be travelling with The Doctor again and would be able to take on different areas of surgery in different time periods.

Plus there was always the fact she would regenerate a total of two more times, meaning her hair and eye colour, along with her voice and accent would go under even more changes each time she went through the regenerative process, which would aid her in discouraging people from thinking that she was in fact the same woman each time she changed.

Rose placed her left hand over her even larger and even more rounded nine months pregnant stomach. She sighed exasperated at her size, and she still had three more months to go. Damn why could not Gallifreyan pregnancies be like human earth pregnancies that only lasted nine months. If that were the case she would literately have been due any day.

Rose chuckled as did John when they both heard the little girl say in her sweet sounding little voice, "**Sorry Mommy." **Her twin, her male twin, added in an equally sweet and apologetic tone, **"Yeah, sorry mommy, but you do want us to grow properly and be healthy don't you?"**

Rose replied,** "Oh that's alright my little sweethearts, mommy is not angry with you. And yes I do want you to grow up properly and be healthy." **John added,** "Mommy is just tired and does not like being so big and rounded, but it does not mean she blames the two of you." **

Rose inwardly snorted as she commented blandly,_**'No, not at all. I blame their father in fact. I don't care if I was there and a willing participant, it is the principle of it for crying out loud. I am entitled to complain, it is my right and duty as a woman, human or not.' **_

John snorted in disbelief, knowing that it would be his other self she would have blamed. At least it was not him that alone was enough for him more than enough. He had no sympathy whatsoever for the other him, none whatsoever, plain and simple as that. It seemed more then obvious to John that the spark of time vortex left inside of Rose, that combined with the bodily fluids of the full Time Lord version of him was more than enough to impregnate Rose

_**Flash back, one month ago, eighth month of pregnancy**_

_Rose was typing at a extremely fast rate, a rate no normal human could pull off and their writing actually make sense. Sure it was not superman fast, but no human would have been able to keep up with Rose, not even Donna Nobel the best and fastest temp in Cheswick, John had noted one day when watching how many words Rose was typing a minute._

_Rose had been typing up the last couple of sentences on the chapter about the time she and The Doctor had said goodbye on Bad Wolf bay for the first time after the battle of Canary wharf. There were tears streaming down her face as she finished typing, remembering that god awful heart breaking day._

_Just as she was reaching up to wipe way her fallen tears, she pause mid-motion as she swore she heard a tiny voice saying, _**'Mommy?'**_ She cleared her throat and asked John, __**'John did you hear that, I could of sworn I heard a voice inside of my head saying mommy?' **__Just as John went to answer her she felt one of if not both of the twins kicking her. She gasped as it suddenly dawned on her who that voice could have possibly belonged to; after all she had just hit her eighth month mark only yesterday. _

_She asked in a nervous voice, __**'John is that who I think it was?' **_She could practically feel the delighted glee coming off John in waves as he chuckled warmly.**'Mommy?' **_came the sound of a little voice once again, a voice that sounded very much like a little girls. That little voice was soon followed by what sounded like a little boy, saying, _**'Mommy you there?' **_Rose placed a hand over her mouth as she felt tears fill her eyes once more, only these tears were not due to a painful memory, but in fact shocking and overwhelming delight._

"**Oh my, I knew I would be able to communicate with you both once you reach so far into your development, but nothing could have prepared me for this." **_She asked in a tone filled with awe, _**"You sound like a little boy and girl, am I right?"**

_She asked John, __**'Am I right John, are they a little boy and a girl, or is just wistful thinking on my part, me desperately wanting one of each?" **_John chuckled and replied, '_**Let us find out shall we?**__' John continued to chuckle as he asked,___**'Are you a little boy and a girl, your mommy is ever so overly curious as usual?'**

_Rose and John beamed as they heard sweet little giggles in reply. What sound like a little boy to John replied, __**'Yes I am a boy and my sister is with me. She was the one who called out to you first.'**__ The little girl giggled sweetly saying, _**'Hello mommy.'**

_Rose was shocked at how far advance they were and still in the womb and would be for another three months. John who sensed her shock and heard her thoughts, said, __**'They are Gallifreyan Rose. Week by week as they grow their vocabulary will expand as they listen to you and me. It is as extensive as it is even during this point in their development is because they listen and learn from us even from inside of the womb.'**_

_He added, __**'Once they are born they will continue to speak with you telepathically, not being able to speak normal speech without the link you share until they are around six months.' **__He concluded, __**'They will be at the level of earth's equivalent of college study by the time they reach five years of age.'**_

_Rose and John both startled when the little boy asked John, _**'Are you our daddy?' **_Rose felt John go rigid inside of her head. She felt a stab of pain as he replied in a sad tone of voice, _**'No I am not. I wish I were, but no I am not yours and your sister's daddy. I am more like the overprotective uncle, and I will also be your teacher.'**

_Rose asked, __**'How come they can hear and communicate with you as well?' **__John replied, __**'Because I am literately a part of who you are, as are they, meaning they are also a part of me whilst they are inside of you. If we are able to establish a strong enough connection whilst they are still in the womb, then once they are born I should be able to communicate with them always through you.' **__He added, __**'You won't even have to bring them into your mind for me to see and communicate with them.**__' _

_Rose asked,__** 'What about The Doctor in the other reality will he be able to communicate with you as well?' **__John sighed as he replied, __**'The fact I am literately a part of him means if you allow him into your mind then it would be easier for him to see me and communicate with me as easily as you do. Once you marry and have bonded with him mentally, as well as emotionally, your soul included, means he will be able to talk with me with the same level of ease that you do without having to have any kind of physical contact with you.'**_

_Rose sighed clearly stunned by this. She did not know everything yet all that information would not completely flood her mind until after she had the twins, as too much information would overwhelm the twins whilst they were still growing inside of her._

_Rose chuckled as she felt them kick her. She placed a hand over her stomach and asked, _**'Tell me, is there a reason for your kicking, are you moving around, or do you just kick for the sake of doing it?' **_Their reply made both Rose and John laugh. _**'Sorry mummy, I am trying to get comfortable, there is only so much room in here when sharing with him' **_the little girl commented apologetically. The boy let out a sigh and added, _**'Like I have anywhere else to go, quite complaining.'**

_Rose asked, __**'John is there a way we can see what they look like inside of me as well as hearing them?' **__John replied, __**'Last I checked Torchwood has a scanner that can show a clear colour picture of your baby, or in your case babies. It is advanced technology from the year five billion; they had several of them on new earth. Obviously one of the devices must've fallen through the rift into this reality.'**_

_Rose grinned and said, __**'I am going to call Jack and ask him if I can go in and use their scanner. Everyone can come in and see the twins. Exactly how accurate is the image?' **__John replied,__** 'As clear as a photograph or a colour movie, that's how clear.'**_

_Rose beamed in delight and quickly grabbed her cell phone after saving what she had written. That chapter which she had titled as Doomsday was completed and she could not afford to have it deleted, she needed the words to be worded exactly as they currently were. She also backed the chapter up, placing it in the folder with the rest of the book then onto a memory stick as further backup._

_Rose had Jack's personal number on speed dial. She pressed one on the keypad and listened as it automatically dialled before ringing. Half a minute later Jack answered the phone and said, "Hello Rose, what can I do for you, bored already are we, or are you just missing my handsomeness?" Rose snorted at this, as did John. Rose replied, "No, but the most amazing thing happen less then fifteen minutes ago."_

_Jack asked, "What, does it concern the twins, are they okay?" Jack always worried about the twins and also enjoyed feeling them move around inside of Rose. Rose replied, her beaming smile evident in her voice, "Yes the twins are fine and yes it does concern them." She added, "Do you remember John saying that when I reached my eighth month pregnancy that the twins would be developed enough for me to hold a conversation with them telepathically?"_

_Jack replied, "Yeah I do actually. That was also the reason you did not want Owen to tell you the sex of your babies during your sixth month mark when it was possible to tell which was which. You said you wanted to wait for your eighth month and discover it for yourself when they were able to tell you themselves."_

_Rose was beaming like a lunatic as she asked, "Tell me Jack, which mark in my pregnancy had I reached yesterday?" There was a lingering silence on the other end of the line, before startled, yet delighted laughter erupted from Jack. "Whoa, they finally made themselves known, what was that like, must have been incredible?"_

_Rose and John laughed along with him before Rose replied, "Yes they did make their presence known to me, not just me, but John as well. John is able to communicate with them as well. Although I am not about to tell you the sex, as why should I tell, when I can just as easily show everyone at Torchwood."_

_She added, "That scanner that can give you live and detailed scans from right from within, can I come in and use it? Everyone could be there to see the twins, even the three new recruits." She concluded, "John reminded me that it came through the rift, fell through from the year five billion."_

_Jack exclaimed, "Of course, there is no way I am about to pass up on this moment. Gwen and Tosh will love it, maybe more so then they loved to pat your stomach whenever the twins kicked. I am sure our new recruits Amelia Pond and Doctor Martha Jones will also love it, they are women, gives them something to awe and coo over."_

_He added, "Martha also being a doctor will love to see this up and close, seeing as the technology in this day and age is nowhere near as advance yet as the technology that came through the rift is. And as we are starting to discover she loves to add in research as she works, something that Owen appreciates as it means he does not have to do it and can concentrate more on the autopsies." _

_Rose knew he was right. She loved the fact this was this realities version of Martha who travelled with The Doctor in the other reality. John loved that, and was truly sad that he would not have the chance to work with her. Rose was glad she would get the chance to work with a version of Martha who had not travelled with and fallen for The Doctor. It meant there would not be any biased opinions on the other._

_Jack snapped Rose out of her thoughts as he said," The new male recruit, Danny Foster, he most likely has never seen anything like this. He as you know was a researcher and the right hand man for Jo Porter the President. (Harriett of that reality was killed by the Slitheen as The Doctor was not around to stop it) This kid breathes and practically sleeps research and politics. He is a marvellous researcher, meaning Ianto gets to go out on more field missions."_

_He concluded, "Then there is the fact that Owen will get a kick out of seeing the twins up closer than normal, seeing it is him who has been monitoring their progress throughout the entire time of their development. They've been like a miniature project for him, one he has no desire to dissect."_

_Rose asked, "Change of subject for a moment, it is about Danny. Why did he give up his role as right hand man and head researcher for the president of Great Britain of all people for a job working at Torchwood? No offence Jack, but the right hand man and head researcher to the president, verses a researcher at an institution that deals with extra terrestrial happenings."_

_Jack replied, "None taken, I thought the same, even went as far as to ask why." Rose asked, "And what did he tell you, if you don't mind me asking?" Jack replied, "His wife Kirsty Foster nee __MacKenzie__, she was killed in a car crash, lost their unborn baby as well. She was said to have been around four months pregnant at the time."_

_He added at the sound of Rose's horrified gasp, "Poor guy had to get out of London as the memories were too much for him. He only stayed in London for as long as he did after his wife's death was out of loyalty to Jo. But Jo told him to get out of London before the memories threatened to destroy him. It helped that Danny managed to provide her with his replacement, __Ashika Foster nee Chandirimani, who is married to his old brother Scott." _

_He added, "Ashika might possibly replace Jo once her eight year term is up, depends on the results of the election, though she is said to be a future favourite. I can see her doing well; see her making a great choice to carry on Jo's work. Many at one point in time thought it might have been Danny who entered the elections one day to possibly be voted as Jo's replacement when the time comes for her to step down."_

_Rose asked, "What about Amelia Pond?" Jack replied, "Amelia Pond, believe it or not was going to be a police officer like Gwen had been. Although unlike Gwen, Amelia never finished her training when I decided to take her on here. She decided she wanted to join the police after her boyfriend Rory Williams had been killed during the Cybermen attack. She was one of those few who managed to escape when the ear pods had been deactivated."_

_He concluded, "As for Martha, well she finished her medical training a year ago. You were the one who recommended her through John. He figured her talent would have been wasted in that hospital. As you know Torchwood is better trusted then Unit, unlike the Unit John told us about from the other reality."_

_Rose let out a sigh as she remembered John's reaction when he was told that Unit and Torchwoods standing in this reality were the complete opposite to the one he knew. It was Torchwood who was the respectable institution, while Unit was known for being more than a tad shady and underhanded._

_John sighed, __**'Bloody right shock to the system that was. But then again, it does stand to reason, we are in a parallel world, naturally Torchwood are going to be the good guys, Torchwood one did not have your dad in the other reality. The only reason Torchwood three in the other reality has not end up corrupted is because of Jack being the one who is the head.'**_

_Rose let out another sigh as she said to Jack, "Alright, I'll be at the hub in fifteen minutes. Tell the others I have a surprise for them. Get Owen to set up the scanner I want to use. Explain to him and only him what I want it for. Don't mention that the twins have started talking. Just say I have decided I want to know the sex of the twins after all."_

_Jack chuckled and replied before hanging up, "Alright Rose. I cannot honestly wait to see everyone's faces. See you in fifteen Rose," Rose chuckled and replied in kind, "Yeah, see you in fifteen Jack." She then disconnected the call, letting out a sigh of anticipation. This would be amazing, she could not wait to see Owen's reaction to what she was about to tell him._

_She could not wipe the grin from her face as she grabbed her car keys and headed out of her apartment. She said to the twins, _**'Get ready you two to put on a show.' **_ The only reply she got was a set of giggles. John chuckled and replied, __**'The fact I don't have a body and cannot experience it the same way that the others can, it does not bother me. I can actually hear them and talk with them, the others cannot, trust me I definitely got the better end of the deal here.'**_

_Rose merely chuckled as she made her way towards her car and got in after deactivating the alarm system. You never knew who wanted to steal her car, as it was not exactly what you'd call a banger._

**AN: The second part of the flashback into Rose's memory is coming up soon. It will introduce Danny, Amy (Amelia), and Martha. We will also get to see the twins in all of their developing glory.**


	10. Nine

_**The Life and Love story of Rose Marion Tyler**_

_**Flashback continued**_

_Rose commented to John as she walked through the heavy and large circular door as the sound of the heavy electronic gears turning as the door closed behind her, 'I cannot wait to see what they look like. It will give us a clue as to what he is going to look like when he regenerates next.' John replied,____'True. Although something tells me the red hair is not going to just come from you entirely.'_

_Rose asked as she made her way into the heart of the hub,____'What you mean you think it will possibly come from him as well?' John replied, 'From both him and me, but not in the way you'd think. Donna is a sure influence when it comes to your red hair as well actually.' _

_Rose asked, 'How so?' John replied, 'Donna is a part of me just as I am a part of you. Then there is the fact his birth mother, his human birth mother was a natural red head. That is something he does not mention in passing let me tell you that. But considering you're the mother of his children and possibly his future wife gives you the right to know.'_

_He____concluded,' So in other words your hair comes from the Donna in me but also from the influences that his mother's own DNA still has within both him and me, seeing as I also come from him as well.' Rose nodded as she processed what she had just learned. The Doctor was part human._

_She said, 'That means he is part human.' John replied, 'Barely actually. Gallifreyan DNA is the more dominate gene, always outweighs any human DNA, due to the more complex and advanced genes. Plus when his parents DNA was placed in the looms to create him the Time Lords made sure to cancel out as much of her human DNA as possible.'_

_He added, 'Time Lords were pompous and arrogant and far too set in their ways. They believed themselves to be far more superior then mere supposed humans. They believed him to be tainted and an oddity during his academy years. In fact they merely left enough of her DNA for him to have some of her features and her eyes, meaning he has human eyes but they still work like a Time Lords do.'_

_Roses asked, 'What is the difference between a human and a Time Lords eyes?' John replied, 'Only difference between Time Lord and Human eyes is that Time Lords when they get to a certain age don't ever need to wear glasses, they never age or become weak." He concluded, 'This meant he really needed the glasses as did I. They were not a mere prop used to make us look intelligent like you seem to think Rose. It also means you will also need glasses at a much later date as your eyes are also the only thing left that is truly still human.'_

_Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, thinking, 'Oh marvellous there will be no escaping those awful things. They look sexy on you and The Doctor, but I am willing to wager they'll look ridiculous on me. It's just not fare. Oh well, I guess I might as well make the best of it while I still can.'_

_John snorted at her complaining and her mentioning that she found him and the other Doctor in glasses sexy. There was no way he would let her hear the end of that. He made a mental note to tell his other self as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Rose let out a snort and glared at John, who snorted just as Jack interrupted their conversation as he came up to them, his excitement evident. _

_He beamed and said, "The scanner is all set up and ready to use and everyone is waiting on the balcony in the autopsy bay." He beckoned Rose towards the autopsy bay, his tone still brimming with delight, "Come along, I am sure you're just as excited to see what they look like, perhaps more so then everyone else seeing as it is you who is able to communicate with them."_

_Rose chuckled, but nodded in agreement. She followed Jack into the autopsy bay where sure enough the whole Torchwood team was awaiting her arrival. She instantly noticed the barely concealed anticipation coming from Owen. Not that she could honestly blame him as he had invested a lot of time and energy into keeping her and the twins healthy._

_Owen grinned and said, "Ha, I Knew you'd cave sooner or later, just knew it. As soon as you caught wind of the technology that came through the rift then you'd be on it like flies on shit." Rose snorted, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the smug looking Doctor. John also snorted at Owen's flies on shit comment._

_Owen said, "Stand in front of scanner Rose. I have connected the scanner to that alien projector that came through the rift; you know the one which provides the perfectly clear and coloured images. That connected to the scanner will enhanced the viewing quality even more so. It will take up a whole wall."_

_Rose nodded as she took a deep breath as she said to John_, _'Okay, this is it, Christ I am so nervous.' John replied as she stepped right in front of the scanner, 'You're going to be fine and the twins are going to put on one hell of a show. Every last single person in this room is going to be awed by their utter glowing brilliance.'_

_Rose nodded to Owen who nodded in return before hitting several switches. There was an electronic beeping sound, followed by an echoing thumping sound. Gwen asked, "What is that loud thumping sound?" Martha answered before Owen could, "That is the sound of the baby's hearts beating."_

_Everyone watched as a violet coloured light moved up and down the whole of Rose's body from head to toe twice. Seconds later there were more beeping sounds before everyone suddenly let out loud gasps of awe at the sight of the image that had appeared on the projector on the wall ahead of them._

_Rose lifted her hand to her mouth as her eyes filled rapidly with tears of awe and joy. She could hear John exclaim inside of her head in delighted awe, __**'Oh **_**Rose! They're beautiful.'**___They really were it went without saying it really truly did._

_Rose said to her children, __**'Oh my beautiful babies just look at you.' **__John beamed and added, __**'Yes you are such stunning little ones.' **__He told the little boy, __**'You look apparently how I am certain your father will eventually. Still not ginger, ha he will love that, not!'**_

_Rose snorted and added, __**'It seems your father just cannot get a break when it comes to being ginger. For some reason he just wants to be ginger like you and me sweetheart'**__ she told her daughter. She added, __**'You seem to have a lot of me in you, like your brother seems to sway more towards your father with that dark hair. You're a red head, you'll probably be just as fiery tempered as your hair colour suggests.'**_

_The little girl and boy giggled. They both liked listening to their mommy and their uncle John talking. They had listened to the adult pair conversing ever since their sixth month of development, having been developed enough to hear and understand what was going on outside their mother's womb._

_The little boy asked, __**'Did we put on a show mommy?' **__Rose and John chuckled at his question. Rose replied, __**'Oh yes sweetheart, you and your sister are performing beautifully. You don't even have to do anything at all, the fact you're so beautiful is enough of a show for them.'**_

_Jack exclaimed proving what Rose said to be correct, "Stunning absolutely stunning. They are going to be heartbreakers when they grow up. I almost fear unleashing them on the innocent and unwitting public. Their beauty is going to truly end up being blinding. You are so lucky Rose you really are. Damn their father must seriously be gorgeous if their features are anything to go by."_

_Martha said in a awe filled voice, "The technology is stunning and so far advanced beyond anything I or most likely anyone outside of this institute has ever encountered." She added, "You can see every beautiful little finger and toe, even every individual eyelash in such close and beautiful detail."_

_She added in wonder, "You say your eight months along Rose, but those babies look like how a human baby looks fully developed and ready to be born. Why must they remain within you for another four months? Twelve months seems like an awful long and drawn out process compared to the standard human nine months." _

_Rose snapped out of her stunned stupor and replied, "They are Time Lord babies Martha. Gallifreyan offspring does not develop like human offspring it is a more complicated and drawn out process. They have to develop two hearts, as well as the fact their brain develops more than a human's ever will. On top of that the last couple of months are spent developing the gene needed to enable them to regenerate a total of thirteen times when they are older."_

_She added after a brief pause, asking the beautiful dark skinned woman, "How much has Owen explained to you like I asked him to so you could help me if Owen was at some point unable? Besides it is to mine and the twin's advantage that we have two fully capable Doctor's overseeing our needs." _

_Martha replied, "He mentioned that I should not be alarmed and think there is some kind of malfunction with the equipment or that you have some dangerous health deflect when I would eventually come across the scans. When I detected four beating hearts and there being only two babies instead of four." She added at Rose's nod, "Or any of your full body scans showing you with two hearts and an inner immune system and a larger lung capacity more complicated and advanced then any humans could ever be."_

_Rose replied, "That's just it Martha, I am no longer human unlike I once was when the twins were only three or months along. Their father is an over nine hundred year-old Gallifreyan, who's race were also known as Time Lords. They are alien but have a humanoid form. You would never think that either I or their father was not human, not in less you were to view a full and inner body scan."_

_Everyone looked incredulous at hearing the twins father was over nine hundred years old. Danny exclaimed, "Nine hundred!" Roses chuckled and replied, "Yes. They live for a long time seeing as how they can regenerate a total of thirteen times. They age much slowly then humans, in less they are under a lot of stress."_

_She concluded, "I imagine if they were very careful with their regenerates that they could live for a good couple of a thousand years. The Doctor told me last I saw him that he was currently in his tenth body. This means he can change is body a total of three more times before he dies and stays that way." _

_They all had a look of disbelief on their faces at hearing of the lifespan a Time Lord could have. Danny asked, "How long do you think you will live for?" Rose replied, "I am not entirely certain Danny. I share the same length in lifespan as the twin's father, which is unknown due to him having three regenerations left. It could be up to six to maybe another eight centuries."_

_She added, "Time Lords came before humans, your outer form is based off Gallifreyan's at least in the other reality when I am originally from." She continued to explain about Time Lord inner plumbing when she noticed she had everyone's attention, Owen and Martha's in particular, seeing as she had never spoke of such things in great detail before. _

_She told them of how Time Lords had two hearts and a larger lung capacity. That with that larger lung capacity was the ability to hold their breath for a good twenty five minutes. Also that they were able to run faster for twice as long as any human before they become short of breath. _

_She also mentioned that they healed faster from injuries that were not liable to kill them. Tosh was interested to hear about how they had a higher tolerance to drastic changes in foreign climates, and unlike a human with hot and cold temperatures they could endure such conditions for twice as long before they started to suffer. She had yet to test out that higher tolerance, through she said she was sure she would get the chance at some point after the twins were born._

_Owen said, "You never did explain in full detail how Time Lord Babies developed and why it takes twelve months before they are full term." He added, "They are amazing by the way, makes me appreciate all the time I have spent so far monitoring them. Not many if any Doctor can say they had the experience of monitoring alien two hearted babies."_

_Rose sat down on top of one of the steel tables and settled. The view on the wall moved slightly before settling when she did. They saw the red haired baby kicking inside of her, causing everyone to gasp out aloud. This caused Rose to place her hand over her stomach and chuckle knowingly._

_Gwen was shaking her head in awe at the sight of the two little ones, "Awe they are so precious Rose." She added, "What I don't quite understand is the dark hair one of them is starting to grow, the red hair on the second one obviously comes from you. I thought you said their father was in a sense John's twin brother."_

_Rose gently patted her stomach as she replied, "Time Lord offspring take on the physical and mental characteristics of their parent's next regeneration. This means while The Doctor most likely still looks identical to how John did, he is eventually it would seem is going to be as dark as my son and have the facial features you can see mixed in along with my own."_

_Amy asked, "I understand to a certain extent that you along with you babies and the baby's father are alien, but how can he possibly change his appearance?" Rose replied, "It is call regeneration the process that Gallifreyan's go through when either their current body has reached its natural age limit or they are injured to the point of death."_

_She continued at Amy's nod, "When they are injured and before their hearts stop beating they will be covered in regeneration energy, it shows the appearance of the regenerating Time Lord being surrounded from head to toe in golden flames, looks like you have been set a light."_

_She added. "I am sure you will be able to see the security footage from the autopsy bay back when I regenerated from a gunshot wound to the chest on the very table I currently sit on. It would be interesting to see myself going up in flames as I have not really viewed that footage yet."_

_Ianto asked, "Is the process painful, it seemed that way when I witnessed you going through the process?" Rose nodded and said, "Yes it can be. I have been told since my regeneration that the pain level depends on how long you try to hold the process off and how bad the damage to your body is. Plus if you're especially stressed at the time then I heard it makes the process even more volatile than it already would've been."_

_She added, "Mine was more painful then usual because I was in the process of literately swapping species and growing inner plumbing I did not have before. So my own regeneration was more involved then is normal for a regenerating Time Lord."_

_Tosh asked, "What does the process do besides change your outer appearance?" Rose replied, "Every cell imaginable is burnt away and entirely brand new ones are created in their place. It does not just heal you but changes your whole outward appearance. Your accent and voice pitch shifts, along with mannerisms, likes and dislikes."_

_She added, "For example before I regenerated I was at least three inches shorter and certain places on my body were a lot less defined. I imagine without my pregnancy I would be at least two dress sizes smaller then I was before, and much longer legs and a smaller backside."_

_She continued after a brief pause, "I had round hazel greenish tinted eyes, was a natural brunette but dyed my straight shoulder length hair blonde on a regular basis. My face was slightly rounded unlike the heart shape I have now. My nose was slightly larger and not pointed like it is now."_

_She concluded, "My cheekbones are higher and more defined. My lips are slightly fuller and the cupids bow on my upper lip is more defined them before. Finally my skin was not as pale like now, nor did I have the slight and light scattering of freckles I have on the bridge of my nose."_

_Gwen said, "She had a London cockney accent similar to Danny and Owen's. She did not have the soft and refined tone she has now." Rose laughed and said, "What she means in polite terms is the fact before I was less light spoken and my speech was not as prise and posh sounding as it is now due to the fact I grew up on a council; estate and not the huge mansion the press and everyone else believes." _

_Gwen smirked and shook her head at the other woman, who playfully stuck her tongue out at her, this caused everyone else to laugh. John also chuckled, pleased to see a trait of the old Rose shining through her new personality. It did not happen often these days, but none the less it was a sure treat for John when one did shine through._

_Rose revealed once everyone had stopped laughing, "You think that my transformation sounds drastic you should have seen the twin's father regenerate. I at least still somewhat resemble how I did before the regeneration. He on the otherhand changes so completely to the point that he appears to be an entirely different man. Entirely unrecognisable in less you knew him before he regenerated. You would not believe him to truly be the same man as before."_

_Martha suddenly frowned as she suddenly remembered Rose mentioning that she grew up on a council estate. And that she had also mentioned something about a parallel universe. She asked, "Rose if you don't mind me asking how come you did not grow up in the mansion your parents and younger brother live in. And what do you mean when you mentioned a parallel universe?"_

_Rose sighed and replied, "How about we go into Jack's office and get more comfortable as this is a long story. Plus I need everyone's word that everything I reveal does not under any circumstances leave the hub. You do not discuss this with anyone outside of Torchwood, it is important that you do not. I especially do not need the press getting their hands on this information."_

_Everyone agreed and swore that they would not talk to anyone outside Torchwood about what she was about to reveal. Before Rose stood and the machine was switched off she commented in a casual tone pointing to the screen, "Oh by the way Owen just in case you were interested, the dark haired baby is a boy and the red haired one is his sister."_

_She then turned on her heel, smirking as she heard several gasps behind her at what she had just revealed. She heard Owen's laughter as she exited the autopsy bay. John was also chuckling at how Rose had decided to hand the information to Owen in such a casual manner._

**AN: The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. Then the following chapter will skip four months to Rose going into labour. Hopefully Rose should be returning to the other reality in four or five more chapters.**


End file.
